Silence of Ponyville
by Zehntacles
Summary: Twilight's friends have been enduring nightmare related trauma's that she was able to cure with a spell, the only problem is no one will tell her what that spell did to help them.  Curiousity always a driving force, she seeks to uncover the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. This story is a continuation to Silent Ponyville and Silent Ponyville 2 by author jake-heritagu on deviantART. While it is not required to read before this story, it is highly suggested. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Silent Ponyville concept belongs to jake-heritagu. Please support both._

* * *

><p><strong>Silence of Ponyville: Chapter 1<strong>

As the personal student of Celestia, Twilight Sparkle had achieved a great many things in her young life. Her studies had earned her the coveted position of Princess Celestia's protege, she had acquired a vast collection of books and knowledge that lead to the revelation of Nightmare Moon's second coming, she'd even earned the power and recognition as the Element of Magic itself. While any one of these things could make a pony not just famous but legendary it was never something Twilight really considered in terms of accomplishment or glory. She'd all but forgotten the Element of Magic resided in her own heart unless there was ever a need to call upon it. The real accomplishment in her life was that all of these things had lead her to a place where she felt she truly belonged amongst her friends; Ponyville. Here she could continue her studies, live amongst her loved ones, and take pride in her work of helping the fellow citizens of Ponyville. She just wished they'd assist her in helping them at times.

Twilight had studied and practiced magic since she was a filly and it was her passion. She thought she had a firm grasp on the basics of nearly every spell she'd ever encountered. It was a chance (or maybe more) that a problem one of her dear friends was having lead her discovering a spell she honestly could not decipher. Reading its description once more she cross referenced the spell against other books in her library;

_"The Mind Delve spell is used in cases where the nightmare or psychological problems are not so easily discernible. This often means that the problem is rooted deep within the patient's subconscious and cannot be obtained through normal psychological methods without spending a very long time treating the patient. This spell allows the user to shorten the necessary time needed in order to bring the patient to a full recovery. Each patient the spell is used under experiences different results, as the subconscious is molded by the patient who owns it. No two patients will likely experience the same recovery under the use of the spell."_

The spell seemed so straight forward. Even the description in the book didn't provide anything out of the ordinary from any other spell she'd practiced, and she'd managed to make a unicorn fly with magic before. Twilight took a sip of tea and closed the book, letting out a defeated sigh. "This is so useless. Nothing here references back to that spell as anything special! There isn't even anything regarding nightmares in conjunction with magic that leads to anything significant!" Twilight was a little relieved Spike was out doing errands for them while she read this morning. She had a habit of dictating to herself while she worked but he would have become concerned if he'd seen how frustrated she was. "Why can't they just tell me what happened?"

It was the most frustrating and worrisome part of all this for her. Twilight had originally used Mind Delve on Pinkie Pie when she'd been experiencing horrible nightmares and it seemed to remedy the situation perfectly. Twilight had taken the time to see the nightmares herself, to glimpse at what her friend had been enduring at it was truly awful. Though the spell had left her Pink coated friend cured she emerged with a much greater weight to bear. Realizing the psychological blocks placed to forget her foalhood pain and loss of her sister Bellamina. When Pinkie had finally returned from her trip back home to Ponyville Twilight was overjoyed to see her, and attempted to get answers on what exactly the Mind Delve spell had put her through. Sadly she received no other advice than she should forget that spell for now. It had been disappointing, but she was more relieved to see her friend happy again than pursue the mystery. So she followed Pinkie's words, until it happened again.

Months later Pinkie appeared at Twilight's home once more, this time with their friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in tow. Fluttershy had been experiencing terrible nightmare's of her own, and Twilight was able to confirm they were of the same intensity as Pinkie's had been. When she offered the Mind Delve spell to cure her friend's nightmares Pinkie's objection had been immediate and intense. Yet Pinkie was just as frustratingly vague as before, like she didn't want to or couldn't share what she'd seen in her own treatment. Twilight had originally put the questions aside for Pinkie's sake to keep from reminding her of the painful memories but now faced with the same issue it had just been upsetting to not get answers. They'd argued for a time before it was finally suggested that Pinkie attempt to travel into Fluttershy's mind alongside her with the spell. At the suggestion Rainbow Dash volunteered as well, not about to let her new marefriend endure it alone. Despite the difficulty of connecting three ponies together for one psychological trip Twilight managed, and cast the spell a second time.

The results had been positive, but equally frustrating for Twilight. Her three friends emerged after hours of in depth psychological travel cured, but with no more information for their unicorn benefactor. Twilight was even able to observe her friends as the events of the Mind Delve spell had unfolded, but the mental pictures she was given were hazy and clouded. Almost as if it had been trying to keep her out (or maybe her friends were with their own minds, knowingly or not). Either way much like Pinkie, Fluttershy had left Ponyville for a short while to confront her own personal demons, supportive Rainbow Dash beside her the entire way. Pinkie went about her own business, stating the ordeal had still been trying for her and she didn't want to revisit the memory any time soon. Leaving Twilight Sparkle with more questions than answers.

"Those ponies had to be difficult." She grumbled and left her book stand, laying her head on the table next to where her tea had been. Don't misunderstand, she was overjoyed she could help her friends solve such serious problems in their lives. Not many ponies ever got the chance to help heal somepony's heart. But to remain uneducated on the experience was just the sort of thing that dug at Twilight. "Couldn't they give me a little idea about what happened, even a vague one? Heck, just write me a description, a drawing, a pantomime! Anything!" She let out a sigh and used her magic to float the cup of tea to her head, lifting it up to take a sip and try to analyze this further.

"Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way?" She pondered aloud to herself. "I have two examples to work with, and as helpful as it would be I don't really want a third to occur. There must be a clue with what I do have." She tapped her hoof against the table ponderously considering her information. Two ponies had nightmares too intense to sleep. These nightmares in both instances sprung up seemingly at random and were related to past trauma. Both subjects knew each other personally, were among the same circle of friends. "No... even if that's the case, it doesn't account for the source of the nightmares." Twilight also had the habit of verbally correcting herself, as if she were lecturing another person in the room. In her own way it helped. "Two ponies with a personal connection to each other, having intense nightmares within a few months apart, both sparked by personal trauma from their foalhood." These puzzle pieces didn't fit. Even if the sources were similar they didn't account for one another. As far as Twilight knew their foalhoods had been spent in two entirely different locations, and their traumas caused by different sources.

"Pinkie grew up on a farm outside of Ponyville with her family, Fluttershy grew up in Cloudsdale with hers." As the gears turned in Twilight's head her horn glowed and reached out with it's magic to float a scroll and quill to herself to keep notes. Even if it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere she wanted to record the information. "Both moved to Ponyville at different times. Both suffered similar symptoms at different times. Does the time in Ponyville matter?" That seemed a little far fetched, after all she hadn't heard of anypony else having this issue. "Then there's the wild card of Rainbow Dash." Twilight made another little column of notes on the scroll for Rainbow Dash as well. She assumed Rainbow may have seen something of her own while in the Mind Delve but she didn't share any clues if she did, more focused on her marefriend than anything else. "She doesn't fit well with the others either, since she grew up in Cloudsdale with Fluttershy. Did they move here together?" She wasn't sure but didn't think so. She should learn more about her friends, if just to know more about them. Maybe she would have predicted the two of them getting together in a relationship if she'd paid more attention.

"There just isn't enough data." She sighed and finally closed the scroll, feeling defeated again. The things she knew didn't help, the things she didn't know were too vast. "If only this had happened and someone successfully pulled it off before. Then maybe I could find the source. Wait..." She blinked, suddenly the answer seemed so obvious. "Maybe it has! I wonder if anyone in town has experienced this before? Or from before we all moved here." Twilight sat up with renewed spirit. She knew her own library didn't have the answers as she'd read everything she could find about Ponyville shortly after moving there for good. But maybe someone else would know. There were a lot of citizens in Ponyville and it was a pretty tight community. Word would travel fast. Grabbing a saddle bag and tossing in her scroll and quill she made her way out the door onto her expedition.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Twilight had made her way through Ponyville and to the home of the mayor. A swift knock of the hoof on her door and Twilight was face to face with Ponyville's primary public servant. "Oh Twilight! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to hear from your so early in the month. Come in come in please." She proceeded after the tan earth pony and used her magic to close the door behind them. Twilight visited the elder earth pony at least once a month to go over various issues involving taxes and legislation. The mayor had noted how much more efficient everything had been since Twilight Sparkle had moved to Ponyville, including the expedited travel of her documents back to Canterlot through Spike. "Can I get you some tea dear?" The Mayor tossed her graying mane aside to look back at Twilight. Despite her age she still looked rather youthful, proudly wearing her dignified collar as elegantly as the day she'd been elected. Today was no exception.<p>

"I'm quite alright really. But I was wondering if you could help me with some research?"

"Really? Twilight Sparkle in need of help with her studying? I never thought I'd see the day." Even for her relatively short time in Ponyville compared to most citizens Twilight had already earned a reputation as one of the most educated amongst the populace. "Well I don't know what I'd have to offer other than some political stories of the past, but anything I can do to help please ask of me."

"That's a relief to hear your honor." Twilight smiled and used her horn to remove her scroll and quill from the saddle bag, ready to take notes. "You see there's been a strange occurrence happening with some ponies here in town and I needed some kind of frame of reference to help me discern it."

"Oh my, I do hope everyone is alright. What's the matter then dear?" The mayor moved behind her desk to take a seat and Twilight took the chair in front, rather used to this position. She'd sat her often working out issues to try and assist the town in its daily operations.

"You see there's been an odd case of reoccurring nightmares. You may have noticed some ponies leaving town recently, and they're all people I've treated with this issue. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to be exact." Twilight unrolled her previous scroll with her notes and sat it next to the new one ready to record information. "They had some personal issues it seems dating back to some sort of foalhood trauma. But the manner of the dreams and their intensity was almost exactly the same between them. Thankfully I had a spell that helped them deal with their issues but I needed to find out if anyone else in town had this problem." Once she had her ink bottle ready she looked up at the mayor, who was staring at Twilight wide eyed. "Um... Ms. Mayor? Are you okay?"

"You treated their nightmares... with magic?" Her voice sounded strange to Twilight. Not afraid or shocked like her expression but... oddly guarded. As if she wasn't trying to show her emotions.

"Well... yes. Both of them in fact. With resounding success I'm happy to report." Twilight still felt a little pride after helping her dear friends with their nightmares. "But it's frustrating because they don't want to talk about what happened. I can understand considering the cause of the problems but..."

"Have you treated anyone else for this, Twilight Sparkle?" Twilight coughed catching herself mid-sentence as she'd been interrupted. The mayor seemed so defensive all of a sudden and Twilight still wasn't sure why.

"No, just Pinkie and Fluttershy. Well I guess Rainbow Dash too." There was a small rise in the mayor's eyes that alarmed Twilight. "But she wasn't having nightmares! She just went through the same spell to help Fluttershy out. All three of them did."

"I see... you used magic to assist with nightmares. For all three ponies." She was rubbing her hooves together in thought. Twilight had seen that habit before, it was the one the mayor used when her mind was thinking about something that troubled her. "All three of them are alright though?"

"Yes... again. All three are recovering well from the experience. They just wont tell me what that experience was."

"No, I don't suppose they would." They mayor mumbled to herself looking away from Twilight now. This was all a bit weird but Twilight didn't want to be deterred much further from her goal. So instead she tried to push the issue a little, consider the mayor did owe her a few favors.

"In light of that I was wondering if you knew any cases like this in the past?" Twilight tried to inquire with an up beat tone to her question but it didn't seem to dispel the mayor's unease.

"You want to find anyone else that's been experiencing terrible nightmares in our village, correct?" She repeated the question back, looking across the desk with a serious gaze and standing straight up now. Her posture was beginning to make Twilight wonder if coming by today was a good idea.

"Yes, mayor. Exactly. If I had at least one other reference of somepony that's experienced this, then maybe..."

"No one else has had these nightmares Twilight Sparkle." Twilight was stopped mid-speech again, cut off with the same assertive tone that the mayor had earlier. "Furthermore I'd say there's no reason to pursue this study any longer. Now then, if you wanted to talk about the census coming up I'm all ears to start early." Twilight stood nearly slack jawed. She'd been blown off entirely, by the city official she'd assisted several times in the past.

"I don't think you understand, your honor." Twilight kept her self in line despite the growing discomfort in her belly for being ignored when she wanted answers. "These nightmares are a serious issue, they plagued poor Pinkie and Fluttershy for over a week before they came to me for help."

"But they have recovered, correct?" The same curt tone, it was begining to wear on the unicorn.

"Yes, but that's not the point! No one will talk about it to me! Not only that the only thing they say to me is that I shouldn't use that spell anymore."

"Then perhaps you should listen to them, Ms. Sparkle." The mayor had changed from a cautioned speech to an aggressive stance, as if she were scolding Twilight like she were a filly that had played in the wrong field. Twilight couldn't believe it. "I apologize for not having any information for you, but I feel this topic has run its course. Should there be any more... incidents I'd request you report them to me for proper assistance."

"Who could be more proper than the unicorn that solved their problem?" Twilight felt insulted and with good reason. She'd come here for help, not to be lectured on the dangers of her magic. If anything she was trying to educate herself further so that there wouldn't be any danger!

"That's not important right now, Ms. Sparkle. If you'd please there is some work I must get to if you have no other topics to discuss." Twilight could feel a tirade of objections building in her throat but used all of her will power to hold it back. It was a greater strain than defeating the Ursa Minor.

"No... Ma'am. Thank you for your time." Her horn glowed as she collected the scrolls, ink and quill back into her saddle bag and showed herself out, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her. Walking briskly through the town street she traveled far away enough that she was sure the mayor would be able to see her out of a window and stomped her hoofs against the ground. "Why that aged... decrepit... incompetent... rude excuse for an elected official!" It was the best the little book worm could come up with to voice her anger. "Ooooh! I can't believe she spoke to me that way! Who does she think she is dismissing me like... like some sort of school filly!" In a fit she kicked a trash can over and yelped at the loud clang it made as it collided with the cobble stone street. Gulping she lowered her head and used her magic to place it back in its original spot, hoping the owner didn't see her little temper tantrum. Or anyone else near by.

"Twilight!" She froze hearing someone address her. Flinching and hoping she hadn't been spotted losing her cool Twilight lowered her ears and looked behind her. "Why darling it's a pleasure running into you, do you have any time to spare?" Twilight's unicorn friend Rarity daintily crossed the street to greet her. She was all smiles and sparkles as usual, a sign that she thankfully didn't see Twilight's outburst.

"Hey Rarity. Actually I'm kind of in the middle of..." Of what? Her only lead gone Twilight was smack dab in the middle of a bunch of nothing once more. "You know what, I've got all the free time in the world today."

"Wonderful! Since Fluttershy left on her trip to Cloudsdale I haven't been able to just girl-talk with anyone for a while. Would you mind accompanying me to lunch?" Rarity was already leading the way to her usual cafe and Twilight could only smile and follow along. She probably wouldn't get much talking in when it came to chatting with Rarity, but that was fine. It would be nice to be with one of her friends without dealing with a bunch of creepy dreams.

* * *

><p>Their orders met and seated Rarity let loose the tidal wave of gossip she'd been holding in reserve since Fluttershy's departure. Twilight did her part, sitting back and letting Rarity relay the information and news and rumors around the village to her fellow unicorn friend. Occasionally commenting, agreeing or disagreeing with her statements and letting Rarity cut loose again. It wasn't the norm for Twilight but it was comforting after her disaster at the mayor's office. "That's why I think Rubies should be seen a bit less on the fashion circuit for the next few years. Their splendor is undeniable but when they're over used as much as this it can run any style into the ground. Having any gem become a fashion Faux pas will certainly be a disaster for myself. My stock pile of materials is already so mismatched I need another trend to pick up just to move my product. Then there's that sock craze that's going around. I can't believe so many fillies are falling into such a fad... Twilight dear? Is something on your mind?" Twilight perked up a bit realizing that was a direct question to herself. She pulled away from her daisy salad to give Rarity her full attention. "I don't mean to intrude deary, it's just when your ears lay back like that and your posture is so slouched I can tell there's something on your mind that's bothering you." Rarity really did have an eye for the details.<p>

"Well... it's just I've kind of hit a snag in my studies." Rarity pushed her plate aside and put Twilight's hoof in her own.

"Feel free to let it all out, I'll be happy to listen to what ever may be troubling you. After all you've been so patient with me." Twilight felt at ease with Rarity's gentle smile. The mare really had a talent for giving herself to those in need.

"Okay then. You already know about how Pinkie Pie had to leave the village for a few days with some personal problems to sort out?" Rarity nodded sympathetically.

"The poor dear, I couldn't even imagine how I'd get by if something like that had happened with Sweetie Bell. She's much more admirable in strength than one would first think."

"I know. The thing is before she left Pinkie came to me due to some terrible nightmares that were related to her past trauma." Rarity's eyes widened a little as she listened to what must have been new and surprising information to her. "I was able to use a spell that helped her sort through them, uncovering some of those repressed memories. It worked apparently but Pinkie didn't enjoy the treatment very much."

"I can't imagine she would." Rarity's eyes softened with concern for their fellow friend.

"Since it was so bad for her, and I didn't want to say anything that would make it worse I've left it alone. But it turns out Fluttershy was having similar nightmares, and I used the same spell on her." Twilight could see Rarity's face turning from concern to worry. It must have been hard learning all of this after the fact, especially about her best friend. "It wasn't just her though, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash volunteered to do the spell along with her. To make the long story short they all recovered but... I'd be willing to guess Fluttershy had something similar... to Pinkie's history."

"Oh... oh my." Rarity's gaze moved down to the table in thought. "I never had any idea Fluttershy would have..."

"It's okay. She didn't either. Neither did Pinkie at the time. This all occurred after the treatment" She wanted to reassure Rarity. It was hard knowing your friends hurt and not being able to help them, but there was really no possible way any of them could have been there to help Fluttershy before the fact. "In any case, when Fluttershy emerged she left for Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash. It wasn't really surprising since Pinkie felt she had to do the same during her treatment too."

"Well at the very least I'm glad Rainbow Dash is with her. She may not be the most proper of ponies but I know she will take care of dear Fluttershy till her dying breath." Twilight smiled at the vote of confidence in Rainbow Dash. In her own way Rarity helped Fluttershy every day just by being a supportive friend when she needed it. Her approval of Fluttershy's relationship was an obvious boost for the mare's confidence in her decision. "But I'm still confused as to what the problem is. Didn't you say everyone came out of your spell just fine?"

"Yes, they did and I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome but..." How to phrase it? "They just wont give me anything to work with as to what happened."

"Sweetie you can't force this sort of thing out of somepony."

"I know I know!" Twilight admitted, not wanting to sound like a callous monster. "But Rarity this is twice this has happened. What if this happens again? All I know so far is that whatever that spell does helps them with their repressed trauma, but is apparently awful enough that they were willing to do almost anything to avoid it again." Twilight sighed rubbing her head just beneath her horn. "I know it sounds kind of selfish but I just want to know what I'm working with. None of my research gives me anything and none of the patients will talk about it. I'm at my wit's end here." Rarity tapped her hoof to her chin daintily as she pondered Twilight's situation.

"Have you seen if anyone else has had these nightmares?" She inquired to Twilight, leading to the real reason she'd been so bothered in the first place.

"Actually I did think of that, I tried asking the mayor to see if she'd had any record of this sort of problem before. But she practically threw me out of her office when I questioned her."

"Hmmm. Kind of suspicious don't you agree?" Twilight blinked at the statement as Rarity calmly sipped her raspberry juice from the straw, perfect form as always. "It's an unusual thing to ask of the mayor but nothing to throw you out over. Did she seem to act strangely?"

"Come to think of it... she was pretty upset that I had brought it up. More so when I told her I'd used magic." Twilight had been so focused on being angry that she was rejected she hadn't really stopped to wonder why.

"Do you think she knows something?" Twilight thought hard on that question. It certainly seemed to be the case. Why be so insistent she stop her research? Or get so angry she'd used magic to solve it. "It could be there's something dangerous to all of this Twilight. I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's not me she was worried about. Even if there is something to be wary of hiding knowledge never helps a pony progress. Maybe we should go back there and deal with her again, be a bit more forceful this time! Make her talk!" Twilight was getting herself pumped up for a new confrontation, feeling righteous in her cause. Rarity on the other hand kept a restrained appearance and just thanked their waiter politely when he refilled their beverages.

"I don't think she'll give up any answers anymore than the first time, darling. But your dear Rarity happens to have a solution to your problems." Twilight blinked coming out of her fantasy of heading back there full of fire and righteousness to find THE TRUTH! Sitting back down she looked at her purple maned friend across the table that was smiling ever so coyly. "It just so happens that my grandfather was a mayor of Ponyville himself."

"Really!" Twilight looked amazed, she had no idea Rarity's family was ever in politics.

"Oh yes, Grandfather Clarity was the mayor many years ago. I don't know how far this issue with reoccurring nightmares goes back but if it was around during his time he'd have seen it." That was so elegantly logical and simple. Ponyville was already a tight knit community and everyone knew everyone on at least a casual level. Three generations ago the village would have been even more collective and aware of everyone else's business.

"That's a fantastic idea Rarity! When can we go visit him!"

"Oh well he moved to Manehatten quite a long time ago." Twilight's ears dropped just as hard as her heart when she heard that. "Wanted to be closer to the extended family, I can understand at his age. But I'm sure he'd be willing to answer some questions if his dear granddaughter Rarity were to send him a letter. If you want to write one up I can have it out tomorrow morning for you."

"Well... okay." Twilight tried to hide her disappointment. She didn't want to come off as an ingrate but victory had been so close.

"Sorry dear, but there's really no faster way."

"I know, I understand. In fact thank you Rarity." Twilight perked her ears back up with a smile. "This is actually the best lead I've had since all of this began. With your help maybe I can figure out what's going on around here." It wasn't much to go on but she'd take any step in a right direction now.

"Glad to be of any assistance, darling. If it will provide comfort to you and dear Fluttershy and Pinkie I'll do whatever it takes to help." She did a perfect mane toss with her declaration. Classic Rarity, kind-hearted and beautiful while she did it. "Grandfather Clarity is sure to help, but it's too bad that there isn't anyone else still in Ponyville from when he was mayor." Twilight blinked a few times like she was processing the statement, staring off into space. Rarity watched for a moment before getting a little concerned. "Twilight, dear? Are you alright?"

"Oh my gosh, it was so obvious!" Twilight exclaimed making Rarity leap back in surprise to her chair. "Thank you thank you thank you Rarity!" Twilight actually leaned over the table and hugged onto her fellow unicorn's neck in glee. Rarity looked bewildered but took the praise.

"Your welcome Twilight but... do stop squeezing me so?" Twilight leaned back onto her side of the table with a sheepish smile and sprung to her feet.

"Sorry... but your a genius! There was an answer in front of me all along and I didn't see it." Twilight's horn glowed as she produced some bits from her saddle bag and lowered them onto the table. "Lunch is on me! Sorry but I gotta run!" Twilight was already passing the table and getting ready to gallop down the road.

"Twilight! Where ever are you going?"

"To Sweet Apple Acres!" The purple unicorn called back and was down the road in a full gallop. Rarity watched her run off with a sigh and pouted a little.

"Oh well, I guess it will be just myself and the usual treatment at the spa after all."

* * *

><p>Coming over the ridge to the sight of an apple orchard miles long was still an impressive sight no matter how many times Twilight had seen it. Amazing one family of ponies could handle such a large farm all on their own. Still she supposed when a family's collective skill revolved around their farm it wasn't in any better hooves. Thankfully for Twilight the apples were still growing on the branches of the trees, making her search a bit easier for the farm's owner to be located.<p>

Heading down the road she spotted the blond maned brother and sister bundling hay in front of their barn. Big Mac's coat shiny red as an apple and his body large enough to live up to his name. While he always seemed like a nice enough pony to Twilight he was rather quiet so she didn't exactly know too much about him. Much unlike his sister. "Big brother, now don't go on stressing yerself too much with tossing all that there hay! Remember last year?"

"Eeyup." The stallion replied to the light orange coated mare currently lecturing him, tossing bundles onto a cart with his mouth near effortlessly. Applejack had from what Twilight could tell a strong maternal instinct, making her the self appointed matriarch of their family. She was well suited in the task as you'd be hard pressed to find a mare in Equestria with stronger body or heart. "Seems you got company sis." Applejack turned about to see her friend coming down the path.

"Twilight! Why aint this a surprise. What brings you on down to Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack turned to face her good friend, pulling up a piece of hay to chew on in her mouth similar to her brother. She fanned herself a bit with her old cowboy hat that near always sat atop her blond mane, an item she was rarely seen without.

"Hey there AJ. Nice to see you too Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup." Funny how he could roll up so many responses into a single utterance.

"Actually Applejack I was wondering, is your grandmother around?" Applejack's face reflected her surprised and looked over to her brother, him shrugging in response to Twilight's query. It wasn't very often someone came around looking for Granny Smith, and when they did it was usually someone closer to her age group. Not that there were many that could make such a claim.

"Ah s'pose she'd be in the house right bout now." Nodding her head Twilight followed along after Applejack, the two walking past the barn to the Apple Family home. "I'll say ahm mighty curious as to what it may be you'd wanna talk to Granny about."

"Actually it has to do with Ponyville history. I figured if anyone would know about its past it would be Ponyville's oldest citizen." She'd have to thank Rarity again for giving her the idea. Twilight could read books until she dropped from exhaustion but it wouldn't get her as close as an eye witness to past events.

"I spose your right that Granny would be the oldest pony in Ponyville. But ah don't know how much you'll be getting out of her." Applejack smiled knowingly and it gave Twilight a moment of caution. This was her best lead, she hoped sincerely that Granny Smith would at least be able to recall some of her past. Walking into the home Applejack knocked at the door and called out. "Applebloom!"

"What!" Twilight winced as the two ponies shouted back and fourth to one another. Subtlety wasn't an Apple Family trait apparently.

"Where's Granny at!" Applejack bellowed up the stairs.

"She's probably in the kitchen!" The younger sister shouted back down to her sibling.

"Alright!" And with that loud exchange Applejack took two steps forward and turned to the left, looking right in the kitchen. "Granny, there you are!" Twilight nearly fell over in sheer amazement. "C'mon now Twi', I found Granny for ya."

"Sure..." she let out a sigh and proceeded after her apple marked friend. Rounding the corner with Applejack she found the source of what she hoped would be the answer to her questions. The elderly pony sat at the table, a cup of tea in front of her similar to how she'd seen the mayor earlier that day, but far older. Granny Smith may have been the oldest pony Twilight had ever laid eyes on. Aside from the Princesses that is (they wore their age a bit better, being goddesses had some advantages). Still despite her wrinkled exterior she had eyes that showed a clarity Twilight was hoping for.

"Applejack, is it dinner time already?" Granny spoke with an aged but soft voice, it made her somewhat endearing with her frail appearance. "How'd I let the time slip by? I'll get started for you and Big Macintosh right away." She began to rise from her chair but Applejack placed a gentle hoof onto her shoulder.

"No worries Granny, it's still early and all. Actually ah had a visitor for ya." Twilight walked up and nodded to the eldest Apple Family member, Granny squinted a bit at the purple unicorn as she was trying to figure out who'd be coming by to see her. Twilight smiled a bit insecurely and Applejack mercifully broke the ice. "This here is Twilight Sparkle, she's been on by a few times now to the farm. The bright pony I told ya bout that lives in the library?" Twilight felt embarrassed at the compliment but it seemed to jog Granny's memory.

"Ah yes, your unicorn friend that you don't always grumble about." Twilight stiffed a laugh and Applejack just rolled her eyes. Her and Rarity rarely saw eye to eye on anything and it was apparently obvious enough that her family had seen it too. "What can ole Granny Smith do for ya today dearie?"

"I reckon I'll leave you two to work. Ya all need anything just holler for Applebloom and she'll come and git me." Twilight gave a nod to her friend as AJ wandered back out onto the field, yelling out something to Big Mac that Twilight couldn't hear very well. Seemed all these ponies had a set of impressive lungs on them.

"Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Smith." Twilight nodded and took a seat at the table with her, Granny chuckling a bit at the formality.

"Please just call me Granny. Mrs. Smith was my mother." She took a sip of her tea as Twilight began to unpack her scroll, ink and quill again. Lowering her cup Granny looked at Twilight across the table again with squinted eyes. "Now ahm sorry dear, what did you say yer name was again?"

"...Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah yes, that's it! Land sakes my memory aint what it used tah be." The innocent statement filled Twilight's heart with a little despair but she pushed forward anyway. "Now then, what can ole Granny do for ya?"

"Yes well, you see Mrs. Sm... I mean Granny, I was wondering if you'd mind answering a few questions for me about Ponyville's past." Granny smiled at the request and Twilight felt her spirits rise again seeing her enjoyment. She'd found one thing most elder ponies liked to do was go over the experiences they'd learned in their youth. "I've been trying to find the answer to a problem some of my friends were having and if anyone in Ponyville happened to have gone through the same thing it would help my research."

"Of course dear, of course! I'd be glad to share whatever this ole noggin happens to have in it. Do hope I don't disappoint you if I can't recall all the details." Her words of warning betrayed her spirit much to Twilight's delight. "Now ya said yer friends were having some sort of problem?"

"Yes, I was able to help them but the specifics on how I cured them are a bit confusing to me still." That sentence alone didn't make much sense and Twilight could see it on Granny's face. "Essentially my and Applejack's friends Pinkie and Fluttershy were suffering from some terrible nightmares. Thankfully I was able to use a spell to cure them but..." Twilight had herself interrupted once again in mid-speech today as the sound of Granny's tea cup colliding with the table brought her attention forward. She looked over at Granny who had a distressed expression. "Oh your tea cup! I'm sorry, let me get that for you!" Using her magic Twilight floated one of the dish towels over to the table to clean up the mess. Granny carefully picked up her tea cup for Twilight to clean easier.

"You said... your friends had nightmares and you cured them with magic?" Her tone reminded Twilight of the mayor's reaction this morning and she tried to tread carefully this time, now more than certain there was something going on here.

"Yes. To be honest Mrs Smith, er I mean Granny, sorry, you weren't the first person I came to for answers. May I get you another cup of tea?" The old mare nodded her head and Twilight used her magic once more to float the kettle over and pour her a hot cup. Watching her and minding her own words, Twilight attempted to continue. "I spoke with the mayor on this issue but she wasn't very cooperative with giving me any information."

"Thank you Twilight." Granny took a sip of her tea and pondered Twilight's words. "No, ah don't think she would share anything she knew. She always was a good girl, keepin true to her word." Twilight watched the old mare carefully now, every motion and word acting as a clue for her to get closer to this mystery. "Humor an ole mare Twilight; when you find yer answers what will yah do with them?" That was a pretty good question actually. Twilight never even considered it, so focused on just solving the mystery instead of applying the knowledge. She could sense Granny was judging her character and Twilight didn't want to disappoint one of her close friend's family members. Especially when she was asking for favors.

"I suppose... I'll do what's best for everyone." Granny still watched her, not satisfied with the response and even Twilight knew it wasn't a very good one. "Everyone I've used my magic on to solve this problem has come out healthier because of it, but no one wants to talk about what happened. I don't want to push my friends, Pinkie went through so much heart ache it still makes me sad to think about it. Fluttershy must be dealing with those kinds of emotions now too. But if this ever happens again they've asked me not to use that spell. I just want to know why, so that I can help protect my friends." Granny listened ever so carefully, like she was soaking in Twilight's words. Letting out a sigh she smiled kindly looking at her cup.

"Applejack is a wonderful grand daughter, ahm happy she has friends as loving as y'all." The old mare looked at the table as she seemed to be considering her words carefully, Twilight holding back everything to stay patient and await her response. "Yer a good girl too Twilight, and that yah helped yer friends so well during their time of grief speaks volumes of yer heart. I'll... tell yah what I know."

"Really!" Twilight stood up from her chair unable to contain her excitement. Granny chuckled a bit at her behavior and it made Twilight blush and sit back down at the table.

"Yes, but ah don't know if in the end yah'll be any closer tah what you wanted. Realizing that, will yah listen to my story Twilight?" The words were oddly cryptic but Twilight had no desire to back down when success was literally within hoof's reach. Tending to her scroll again Twilight nodded reassuringly to Granny Smith and prepared herself. "Very well then. This goes back to when ah wasn't any older than Applejack's age."

* * *

><p>The young mare walked out of the house of Sweet Apple Acres into the half lit light of the day. That time when it was indistinguishable if day was turning to night or vice versa when you looked at the scenery. She let out a yawn to greet the world after emerging from the kitchen, treading lightly up the path to Ponyville. The smell of the apples was strong around the farm but it was quiet without the sounds of ponies toiling at work. Perfect to travel without disturbing a soul. Trotting her way up the hill she walked upon the familiar streets and was greeted almost instantly by a smiling face.<p>

"Morning Annie!"

"G'Mornin there Lolli Pop." The green apple colored pony smiled at Lolli Pop, the morning sun beginning to spill it's light fully onto the quaint village of Ponyville. "How's the new business working out for yah?"

"Oh Sugarcube Corner is just splendid! Your contribution of apples certainly helped me kick start the business. Be sure to let your father know how thankful we are to you all." Annie Smith smiled with pride at seeing her friend so happy over their gift. It hadn't been much but they had a bit of overstock and she knew Lolli Pop could use all the help she could get.

"I'll be sure tah pass the message along." She took off her cowboy hat and dusted it off a bit, tossing it back up onto her splendid silver mane that glittered lightly in the sun. "Might be awhile before it gets there though. Got me some errands to run before startin this mornings chores."

"Oh, what kind of errands?" The turquoise mare with the deep blue mane and lollipop cutie mark smiled knowingly at Annie, making her blush and look the other way.

"Oh y'know ah just... gotta stop by some shops is all. No biggie." Annie was smiling sheepishly but Lolli Pop only giggled.

"I'm sure you do, but I bet you wont get past the first one. I'll talk to you later Annie." She waved a hoof to her friend as the duo parted ways, Annie proceeding farther along into the village. She supposed it was pretty obvious where she went on her early morning runs but it was just her nature to keep things to herself. She didn't like spreading her business all over with folks. She was nearly half way there thinking she was in the home stretch when another happy voice called out.

"Hey it's Annie! Annie over here!" An enthusiastic male voice shouted out for her and Annie let out a little sigh, finding herself deterred from her goal again. Still she didn't want to be rude and walked over to where two stallions were currently spending their time next to a cottage. The earth pony that had called out to her was covered in a light green coat and a silver mane that was a lighter tone than Annie's own. He had a stick resting on his side that Annie guessed probably belonged to some farming tool before he knocked the end off it to make it his own personal staff. Next to him was another earth pony sitting in front of a painter's canvas, a palette in one hoof and a brush in the other. His coat was a chocolate brown and his mane an even darker color, the cutie mark of a paint brush crossed over a closed rose. "Hey Annie, how you doing this morning!" The green earth pony smiled enthusiastically gaining her attention, the other just glancing her way with his own quieter greeting.

"Morning Annie."

"Howdy boys. Morning Spring Shade, Wither Rose." Considering their conflicting personalities it was funny how often she saw these two together. Shade was always so energetic and wanting to show off whatever funny trick he'd come up with recently, Wither usually more reserved and working on his art. From what she could see on the canvas he was doing a painting of the sunrise with the silhouette of a unicorn on a hill. "Looks like yer both busy so early in the day."

"You bet, can't keep me down for a second! Did you want to see my new trick?" He smirked picking up his staff in mouth and swinging it around his neck. Annie had to admit his tricks were pretty impressive for a pony that didn't have wings or that fancy unicorn magic. For how outspoken he was though his cutie mark was mysterious, a tree that was nearly the same shade of green as his own coat as if to blend it in. He once said it was to make him more mysterious and less identifiable to his enemies. Annie had no idea what the heck he meant by that so she just nodded and went along with it like always.

"I spose if you got something good cooked up I can take a gander." Spring Shade smiled and begin to spin the stick in more impressive twirls around his neck and hoofs, Wither Rose didn't seem impressed though.

"Shade, you promised you'd help me finish my painting this morning before the sun was too high." He scolded from behind the canvas, getting rolled eyes in response.

"Aw c'mon Wither your practically done already! You don't need me anymore for it. Besides Annie wants to see a real talented pony in action, right?"

"She should head to Canterlot then instead of having you waste her time." Spring Shade grumbled and Annie chuckled a little. The two boys bickered like brothers and it was endlessly amusing. She was more than a little sure they both had a crush on her too, but they were at least civil about their advances. "But if you did have the time, maybe you'd like to model for me instead Ms. Smith?" Wither smiled coyly her way and Annie smirked.

"Why what ever for would you need a pony like me for one of your paintings Mr. Rose?"

"It's not often I get a lovely mare to pose for me you know." Wither was smiling confidently as he proposed the situation. "If you had the time I'm sure I could come up with something that suited a pony like yourself." Wither spoke with even tones that Annie would confess could be awfully convincing, but Shade was always there to keep either of them from getting too far.

"Yeah right, Wither you monster. You know whatever you paint will end up all weird and spooky." Spring sprung up and balanced his staff beneath him on it's end, keeping himself on top of it with just a single hoof. Not a bad trick Annie had to admit. "You always end up making that McCain stuff."

"The word is macabre you monkey." Annie had to giggle at the insult, Shade kind of resembling one as he was switching from one hoof to the other to keep his balance impressively on the end of his staff in the air. "Not everything I do is of that nature. I can paint any type of picture I please!" May be true, but even Annie noticed that Wither Rose's paintings were more of the dark and gritty nature. It was the kind of stuff that gave her the shivers. She never was fond of all that ghost and goblin talk.

"Actually boys I do have some shopping I gotta get done, so if y'all don't mind think I'll be on my way. Stay safe and sound now." As she turned to leave Annie got a devilish little smile to herself, giving her tail a small hoist up with her turn before lowering it down discreetly. It didn't show much, but it was enough of a distraction that she heard Spring Shade collide with the ground a few seconds later. She looked back to see him rolling onto his feet dusting himself off.

"I'm okay!" He smiled and Annie couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Say hi to Knick for us." Wither commented aloud making Annie's expression change a little, then smiling as she nodded to them. "If uh... if ah happen to see him I'll let him know." Wither Rose and Spring Shade just gave each other knowing glances as she walked off.

"Yeah right, if she 'happens' to see him. We all know where she's going." Wither didn't respond but let out an audible sigh. When it seemed like she was out of ear shot Spring let another comment slip that Annie picked up on. "Man I would love to take a bite out of that pie."

"Wow, subtle." Wither could only respond with sarcastically, giving Annie one more little laugh to herself as she headed on her way.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her destination Annie Smith took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching her. She didn't really like sneaking about like this but certain situations made it difficult to find time to visit. Stepping out of the street and into the store labeled 'Curiosity Shop' she gave another survey of the building and called out. "Knick, you 'round here?" As if to answer a white stallion stepped out into the middle of the store from behind one of the many shelves holding all sorts of unusual items. He was a tall earth pony, taller than average and lean and muscular too. Rather good looks as far as stallions went by Annie's opinion. His cutie mark was that of a hammer and nails signifying his talent of carpentry. Stepping forward he smiled down at Annie to greet her.<p>

"Hey there pretty pony."

"Mornin' Tough Odds." She greeted her friend openly and looked through the store past him. "You seen Knick 'round here? Don't tell me he's sleepin in again?"

"No he's up." The deep baritone voice confirmed for her. "He's in the back working on one of his lists again. Though from the looks of him I'd send him back to bed if I were you." Annie looked up at Tough again with a confused expression. "He's awfully groggy, I asked him what was wrong since he looked sick but all he told me was he hadn't been sleeping very well." Annie nodded, grumbling to herself.

"Ah swear if he was up readin' more of them books ah his when he's supposed to be sleepin..." Tough Odds chuckled at her motherly tone.

"Seems alert though. Got me the tools I ordered, exactly what I needed. This should get that tree hollowed out quick and get us another building in no time." Tough referred to the heavy laden saddle bags slung over his back. Annie nodded to the heavy hoofed pony. Tough was about as strong as they came, had to be as the only carpenter in town. Mayor Clarity had a habit of asking a lot of the stallion but he never backed down from any job no matter how daunting it was. "I best get going. See you around." Annie gave her good byes and made her way through the store's little twists and turns into the back room where her prey was waiting. Up on a ladder an orange earth pony with a blond colored mane was sorting through various boxes and writing things down on a clip board near by. It was a familiar sight for Annie by now and she smiled looking up at him.

"Well well, what a sight here. I'm gettin tah see a perfect sun and a moon this morning." The orange pony's head lifted up in surprise and tilted down to the mare looking up at his back side. He let out a nervous laugh and put his clip board down, descending the ladder to greet her with an affectionate nuzzle against her face. "Morning sugar cube."

"Morning sweet apple pie." The two exchanged their nick names for each other tenderly before sharing a kiss between them. "I didn't think I'd get to see you so soon." Knick Knack smiled happily at Annie Smith. The two had been friends since they were just a filly and a colt living in town together when Knick first moved to Ponyville. Annie used to tease him for being such a book worm when they were young, but really she always admired how clever he was. Now as young adults they had allowed their friendship to bloom into something more, even if some folks thought the book worm and work horse were a mismatched pair.

"What did I tell yah, can't keep me away. I'll just buck yer door right on down if you tried." She gave him another kiss which he took from her happily.

"You do that and poor Tough Odds will have another project on his plate. I can't believe how well he manages to take care of all the buildings in this village." Was true, Tough seemed like he always had things working against him but in the end was able to persevere. Knick was about to comment some more but instead let out a large yawn. "Pardon me."

"I reckoned so, Tough noticed it too. You've been staying up late again haven't yah?" Annie looked him over stern but caring. Knick's eyes were baggy and he didn't seem fully awake. He was never a high energy pony to begin with but today he was outright sluggish. "I told yah you need to focus on sleepin more than readin." Knick could only smile at her fussing over him, which was both cute and exhausting for Annie at the same time.

"Actually I have been going to bed on time most nights it's just I haven't been sleeping too well." He yawned again wide mouthed and walked to the front of the store behind the desk in case anyone were to come in. Knick's business was never very consistent but he always made enough bits to keep his shelves stocked and customers coming in. Usually just to see what random things he was selling this week. His skill to find value in the seemingly most common items was reflected in the magnifying glass cutie mark he wore.

"What you mean? Yer sleep schedule off again?" Annie questioned and Knick looked away like he was a bit embarrassed to admit the reason.

"It's not that, I've just been having these... well these nightmares." He tapped a hoof against the ground absent-minded and Annie recognized that as a sign he was thinking pretty deep on this subject.

"What kind ah nightmares sugar cube?" He was avoiding eye contact and tapping his hoof more now, prompting Annie to reach out and lift his head to look at hers. "Are they bad?"

"They're... I dunno. I know they're just nightmares but it's awful. I'm honestly scared to go to sleep at night." Knick looked down ashamed to admit that something silly like a dream was keeping him from doing his normal routine but Annie was taking it seriously.

"How long this been goin on for?"

"About four days I guess... not sure. I didn't really think too much about it until last night when I passed out, then woke up an hour later." Annie was looking on worried now and walked up along side her coltfriend, brushing herself against him and letting him lean against her body for comfort. "Sorry to worry you."

"Nah don't go apologizing for nuttin you can control." She gave him a little kiss on the side of his head, even though it always bugged her that he'd apologize for every little thing that was a nuisancee. "You noticed anything odd round the store? Been eating any of those import oats you always gettin?"

"I haven't really had anything out of the ordinary." He had his eyes closed now leaning on Annie, trying to concentrate on her questions. "If your asking about the things I ordered there's nothing unusual or magic, far as I can tell. I was organizing the products when you got here."

"Your always 'organizing the products', sugar cube." Annie smiled a bit and Knick returned it, acknowledging he did have the habit of tidying up the store extensively and cataloging everything he owned. Annie thought the situation over for a while and there was only one decision she could come up with that might help. "Well that tears it, looks like ahm gonna have to spend the night." Knick's eyes shot open when she suggested it, standing up to look at her.

"Re-really? I mean uh... yeah I'd like that! It might even help but uh... what about your dad?" Knick gulped. There was no secret that Knick was not too admired by Annie's father. He always wanted her to find a strong, reliable stallion to inherit the farm with. Not some book worm that hides away in a dusty old store all day with his weird belongings. It was one of the reasons Annie was so reserved in talking about her relationship with Knick but it tore her up inside having to be so cautious about it.

"Now don't you worry none about Papa. I'll take care ah him." Annie nodded with confidence and Knick just looked on apprehensively. "Don't be giving me those eyes. Ah can handle that ole mule better than anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. This story is a continuation to Silent Ponyville and Silent Ponyville 2 by author jake-heritagu on deviantART. While it is not required to read before this story, it is highly suggested. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Silent Ponyville concept belongs to jake-heritagu. Please support both._

* * *

><p><strong>Silence of Ponyville: Chapter 2<strong>

That morning Annie had made her way back to the farm before anyone had missed her and gotten to her chores with no problem, tending to the orchard and collecting the harvest for the coming months stock pile and days at market. She hadn't mentioned to her father where she'd been and thankfully he didn't ask, although she was fairly certain her mother already knew where she ran off to before anyone else got up on those days. Her mom was something Annie was endlessly grateful for; so understanding and caring and she didn't have any of the stubbornness or temper that her father and his daughter inherited. She was like a cool lake that no matter how much you splashed in it by the end of the day it would still look perfect and undisturbed. By that metaphor her father was the big black boulder at the bottom of it.

Black Smith was a stallion that could have given Tough Odds a run for his money when it came to size and stature. He was always a strong earth pony in his youth and it never seemed to lessen as he got older. The black coated stallion with the silver mane and the cutie mark of a plow was as respected around town as he was serious. His family being one of the original farmers to found Ponyville and always reliable in keeping the town fed and protected. The only chink in his iron clad armor of stern attitude being his wife and his children. When the young pegasus named Sky Dancer came to visit the farm to sample their wares it's said there was a spark that ignited almost instantly between the two. Some how or another he got the free spirited pegasus to settle down on the farm with him, producing their eldest daughter Annie and youngest son Arrow. So the simple story of the Smith family goes, and would continue to be that way if not for their kids always rocking the balance.

The family sat together at the dinner table this night like any other, mother dealing out the plates in front of them and father getting a few more minutes of reading out of the Equestria Daily paper before he'd get scolded for having it at the table. Arrow was tossing a spoon in the air and catching it on the end of his hoof, always finding new ways to do little tricks with amazing accuracy. Annie could tell he was destined for something greater than the farm, but since he was the only one of their children to inherit their mother's wings and absent-mindedness it seemed obvious to everyone but him. He stopped when mother gave him his plate and thanked her politely, all of them waiting for her to sit so they could begin eating.

Annie had been avoiding telling her parents what she planned to do tonight, and was even thinking of just sneaking out without getting noticed. She was sure Arrow would have seen her though and ratted her out, or her mother would notice and be worried. Besides she didn't want to lie about her relationship anymore than Knick did. So through spoon fulls of oats and apple bits she gathered the courage to finally speak up. "So ahm probably gonna be spendin the night at a friend's tonight." She tried to sound casual in the statement, aware of the stares she was getting all of a sudden.

"Hmmm." That tone, her father always used it before saying something she knew she didn't want to answer. "Who's house?" Annie tried to keep her cool on the inside so her words didn't sound nervous when answering.

"Oh ahm just spendin the night over at Knick's is all." There was a double click as her mother and father both put their spoons down at the same time, Annie mustering up her courage to look up at them.

"So yer spendin time with that colt again?" Her father posed it more as a statement than a question, getting a small rise out of her.

"Yes Papa, I ahm. In fact ah spend a lotta time with that colt." Arrow was looking between her and their father and Annie was already regretting the last part of the sentence.

"Ah see. Well... ah hope yer planning on helpin round the farm tomorrow mornin."

"Ah am." Annie answered curtly, not having touched her dinner since the conversation began. Her father was starting to eat slow and methodical giving the signal to everyone else it was okay to continue. "He's been havin trouble sleepin past few days. Ahm hoping I can help." Black Smith gave a little scoff under his breath and Annie was holding back an outburst at his unwarranted disapproval of their relationship.

"Is he doing alright?" Her mother Sky Dancer was kind enough to break the tension with her question and Annie was more than happy to soften her tone in response.

"He's been havin nightmares is all. Says it's been fer days now. Can't reckon what's causin 'em but he's havin trouble every night."

"What kinda nightmares?" Arrow finally spoke up since the conversation didn't seem tense anymore, Annie glad to reply.

"Don't rightly know. He didn't wanna talk none about them. Just said that every time he gets some shut eye he always ends up wakin before the hour passes."

"The poor dear, they must be awful if he can't even sleep a night." Her mother commented with some concern, her father didn't seem to share the same sentiment.

"So he's askin fer a mare to come solve his problems for 'em?" Annie grit her teeth. It was always like this, always having to try and defend Knick's masculinity before her father. She didn't like having to do it, and didn't think it was necessary to begin with. Just it was like this any time Knick Knack came up in conversation around her father.

"For tha record he didn't ask, I offered Papa." Annie put her spoon down on the plate and sat up, letting out a sigh. "Ahm done. Mama, thank ya for the grub. Luv ya'll, I'm heading out now."

"Annie wait, please." Her mother was asking and it nearly stopped her but Annie knew where this was going to lead. She didn't want to argue about her coltfriend anymore with her father, and the sooner he accepted him the better things would be for everyone. She tipped her hat to her family after putting it on and headed out the door into the night, traveling the familiar path to Ponyville. This late everyone was either getting dinner or retiring for the night, a few folks still awake here and there. She knew some would still be up having fun but others would be getting to sleep, and on this week day no one was out to keep her company. Except the mare in the moon.

"So, ya'll ever have trouble with yer family?" She asked up at the image in the sky, not getting a response of course. "Probably not. Though if ya did, whatever family a moon might have, hope it's gone better than with my own kin. I know they love me an all but... just plumb tired of all the arguing y'know?" Once again the mare had no response for Annie, but that was fine. It was nice to have someone to listen to you, even if she was just an old mare's tale. "You done have a good night yerself, see ya tomorrow." She smiled at the celestial being and finally entered the Curiosity Shop, unlocked for her as she expected. Soon she'd be upstairs, in bed snuggling to the stallion that had her heart. Dinner might not have gone that well but at least tonight would be enjoyable.

* * *

><p>"Give them back... give them back to me..." Annie groaned awake hearing words repeated but not understanding them. "I can fix them... I'll fix them just please..." It occurred to her as she was slowly waking up that she'd been hearing them for a while, over and over again, spoken so lightly. "Just let me fix them... please give them back..." She rustled around under the blue and yellow blanket strewn over her, specially designed with a moon and stars all around it like a night sky. It was her favorite blanket not just due to the design but also that when she got to use it that meant she was staying over at Knick's house. Blinking a few times she started to make out that the voice she was hearing actually belonged to Knick. "Just give them back..."<p>

"Hon?" She asked in a tired voice and turned to face him, seeing he was still asleep through the small amount of light the moon was providing through the window. She put her hoof on him and felt his body shivering, but not responding as he was obviously still asleep. She realized that he must have been having one of the nightmares that had been torturing him so. "Knick... hon wake up." She pushed him a few times with her hoof to rouse him from sleep but he just kept mumbling, eyes closed. Annie was getting worried as she'd never seen him behave this way in all the times she'd slept over at his home. Sliding her body up against his own she put her leg over his side and rubbed her head up and down against his neck, massaging it gently. After a few moments Knick finally began to taper off from his mumbling and groaned awake from the friction of her coat rubbing against his own. "Awake now hon?"

"Yeah... yeah... umm... yeah." It was all he could manage and she could tell from the sound of his voice he was crying lightly. She continued to massage her neck against his until he stopped breathing raggedly. "Thank you." He managed after a few moments, getting a kiss from his lover.

"No thanks needed, sugarcube. You had another one huh?" He wiped his eyes against the pillow and nodded into the dark. Annie would admit Knick Knack wasn't the bravest or strongest of ponies but she'd never seen him cry openly like this before. If anything he'd made it a matter of pride to keep himself together in nearly all situations. Now here he was reduced to tears from whatever horrible images he'd seen. "Did you wanna talk about it?" He was silent for a while before shaking his head in decline, making Annie sigh. She wanted to help.

"Sorry..." He was going to apologize again but she shushed him.

"None of that now... no need." She embraced her legs around him and he curled his hoof around hers in return, the two laying there in the dim moonlight. They embraced for some time as Annie fretted over how to take his mind away from those awful dreams. She nuzzled up to him and kissed his ear. "Ya know since we're probably gonna stay up tonight..." She suggested in a lower tone of voice. Knick laid still for a moment before turning to her and making contact with her eyes.

"Are you up for that?" He asked hesitantly. Maybe it was a strange lead in to offer such physical comfort after a nightmare, but Annie wanted to get his mind off of the dreams as fast as possible.

"Well tah answer yer question..." She kissed him. "Giddy up." Not like she wouldn't enjoy it too.

* * *

><p>The couple trotted through the streets early the next morning. Knick had no problem rising with the sun alongside Annie since neither of them had slept very much the night before. A fact Knick seemed both worn out and pleased with considering he'd spent most of it with Annie, wearing a tired but happy expression. It was a pleasant little reminder that Annie was a hot slice of apple pie to her coltfriend. She gave him a small nuzzle across the face as they proceeded. "Havin a good morning there sugercube?" Knick's eyes had some heavy bags under them that worried Annie but he smiled at her reassuringly.<p>

"Well your still at my side, I don't think it could be anything but good." He complimented her affectionately.

"All yer fancy sweet-talk wont get ya nowhere with me, but don't let that stop ya from doin it." The laughed a little together and saw their destination coming up.

"Isn't it kind of early to be asking her for help?" Knick commented a bit hesitantly but Annie didn't have any concerns.

"Nah, it's early enough that most pony-folk are out and about. I reckon she'll be ready fer us too." Knick let out a noise of concern and looked between her and the small fortune-teller's shop they were fast approaching. "Goodness, ya'll act like I'm takin ya to get a shot at old Doc Calcium's clinic." Knick gave her a side long glance then looked back at the door of Dreamer Dust's store. Even though it was advertised as a fortune-telling business it was more of a book store really. Ponyville didn't have a proper library so her business acted as a book rental as well as a place for 'mystic guidance'. Annie never believed much in that kinda of hooey but there was an advantage that Dreamer Dust had that no other Pony did in Ponyville. Knocking her hoof on the door there was a call of a female voice telling them to wait a moment and a long pause before the door finally opened.

"Hellooooo! Welcome to Dream Teller's where all your fantasies will be reve... oh! Annie, Knick! What a surprise!" The violet pony greeted them happily, opening the door wider for the couple. "Come in come in please! I wasn't expecting visitors so early so excuse the mess." She walked inside and moved a few odds and ends out of the way for them, her pink curled, styled mane bouncing along with her on each step. "Are you two doing peachy-keen?"

"Ahm doing just fine Dreamer, but ah wish ah could say the same fer Knick." Annie proceeded in with Knick following behind slowly and a bit hesitantly. Annie never really understood what Knick's problem was with Dreamer. Far as she could tell he didn't dislike her, and she certainly seemed to enjoy the company of every pony she came across. It was just when he was around her he acted differently than everyone else. She didn't think it could be for anything out of line like Dreamer's obvious difference from most the other ponies.

"Oh is he having trouble? Here let me get something to drink and we'll talk about it." The cups in the kitchen glowed with a magic light as Dreamer Dust floated them in with her unicorn magic. She was one of the few unicorns in all of Ponyville, which was an even rarer sight to see than a Pegasus in this little village. She'd moved to Ponyville not more than a few years ago and set up shop as Annie could recall. When she'd asked why Dreamer would come to such a small town when she seemed like she'd be more at home with a magical place like Canterlot, Dreamer just claimed that she was drawn here by something. Being one of the only unicorns in Ponyville and a pretty one at that she made a lot of friends and gained admirers quickly, even if her business was a bit unusual. "Is like coffee okay with you two? I just need it to keep myself going this early in the morning." She smiled at them with vivid energy, Annie noticed amusingly enough.

"Just fine by me." Annie agreed and the couple sat at her fortune telling table, complete with a crystal ball in the middle. Annie wondered if it was real or not but Dreamer never let on, wanting to keep some mystery about her profession. "Dreamer, we were wondering if maybe in all these books of yers that if there was anything fer treatin nightmares?" Knick silently but gratefully took the coffee, adding some sugar to sweeten the taste and gulping it down. This didn't escape the notice of the two mares as they watched him struggling to stay awake.

"Knick, honey, you look just awful." Dreamer said bluntly but with her uplifting tone. Walking around the table she put a hoof to his forehead making him blink in surprise and look to Annie as if to ask if the contact was okay? "You don't seem to be sick, or anything. How long has this been going on?"

"About four days..." Knick said aloud and stiff as a board with Dreamer's hooves on him.

"Five. Last night ya had one too, remember?" Annie corrected and Dreamer glanced her way with a more worried expression.

"That sounds pretty bad." She said finally dropping back onto all fours and looking at her book shelves. Annie put a hoof up onto Knick's back and rubbed it gently, the stallion closing his eyes and thankful for the comfort. "No... no... definantly not... no he's not having, like, THOSE kinds of dreams..." Annie raised an eyebrow wondering what exactly she kept books on with that tone. "Aha! Okay here we are, without a doubt." One of the books floated from the shelf and into the middle of the table, facing Dreamer's direction. "Okay so there are some treatments we can use, probably, with some spells that might clear this up, I'm sure."

"Your going to use magic on my dreams?" Knick asked a bit apprehensively but Dreamer wasn't daunted.

"Well yeah, if I need to. There's like a whole bunch of reasons a pony can have reoccurring nightmares. But we'll eliminate each possible cause, one by one, all scientifically before we resort to any big treatments, m'kay?" She smiled brightly at Knick and Annie was considering how many treatments would be needed or how long this could take.

"So what are ye gonna do fer this fancy scientifics of yers?" Science was a subject that was one of the least appealing to Annie. Right behind Mathematics and then all that spooky magical stuff. Come to think of it most of Dreamer's store was a shrine to everything the earth pony was uncomfortable with. But she knew that Knick needed help and any assistance a unicorn could provide that a regular earth pony couldn't she'd gladly take for him.

"Wellllll I dunno!" She spoke it cheerily but neither of the earth ponies seemed amused. "But I'll use the book to check them off, individually, one by one." Looking to her right she flipped over a chalk board she kept in her store to a blank side and floated a piece of chalk next to her head. "Okay then we'll go over possible causes, write them down, and see if anything more in depth is needed. Now have you been changing your diet, or something like eating later than usual?"

"Nope, we covered that one." Knick shook his head.

"Good, cause, we don't want you losing your good figure." Dreamer giggled a little at her own joke and Annie raised an eyebrow at her checking out Knick's "figure". Dreamer wrote "Food" down on the side of the board she was labeling as ruled out. "Have you been reading any kind of materials, that are unusual or weird, or been going through any sort of stress?"

"Well I've got a few mystery novels at my shop that I read from time to time but nothing new. Store has been operating just fine too." Dreamer wrote "Books" and "Business" on the board again.

"Have you drank anything different, or something else, like taking any kind of different medicine?" That actually sparked an idea in Annie's mind.

"You haven't been eatin them 'medicinal herbs' of yers again, have ya?" Knick had a sheepish grin about him remembering the "special herbs" she was referring to.

"Oh, you have more of those?" Dreamer's perked up inquiry made Annie's eyes raise in alarm and Knick gulped a bit.

"Ya been eatin those things with Dreamer!" Annie spoke up a bit defensively and Knick raised his hooves in surrender quickly, acting a lot more awake when his marefriend was riled up. Even Dreamer looked a bit shocked at her outburst, the chalk she was holding with her magic hitting the ground with a click.

"No no! She just asked if I knew anyone that grew some and if I could get it for her. I just gave her what I had left." Annie was still giving him an evil eye and Knick was beginning to wish he was facing the nightmares instead of her right now. "The last time I even touched those was when I had them with you." Annie's eyes widened at that confession and she blushed a bit now exposed in front of Dreamer Dust, who was looking at her equally surprised.

"Annie Smith? You eat herbs too?" Dreamer was looking both surprised and delighted in the revelation and Annie was wishing she could crawl into her hat.

"Twas just the one time..." She sighed. Yeah, she'd eaten herbs before. Lots of ponies did but it wasn't the thing she liked to brag about (and her Papa woulda killed her).

"That was still some night huh?" Knick was laughing lightly in memory of it. He'd convinced her to give it a shot since he had enough for both of them. Hour passes and before she knew it the two of them were giggling together in his bedroom like a couple of school fillies over the stupidest things. They spent most the night like that until they got a case of the grazins, raiding Knick's pantry for everything it was worth. When they had cleaned that out they moved to the farm and through some miracle didn't get caught rooting through the barn for apples. The whole night ended with a literal roll through the hay for the both of them and a very stressful morning as Knick Knack tried to get off the farm without her father finding out. "Still can't believe we ate all of that food and had enough energy for..."

"Okay then that crosses that one off the list!" Annie shoved a hoof into Knick's mouth before he shared any more intimate details in front of their friend. "What else ya got?" Dreamer scratched beneath her chin with a comically ponderous face as she was considering what was next, looking at the book.

"Well that seems to cover, I think, most the basics. I mean if he can't think of anything then it's probably not something that simple right?" Knick just shrugged in a tired haze and Annie looked on worried. "I guess the next best thing, that I can think of, is to look at what these dreams are." Knick's eyes shot awake, looking at Dreamer frantic.

"Oh that's not needed!" He pushed the issue a little forcefully for him, seeming disturbed at the suggestion.

"Oh there's no need to worry, Knicky. I'll just take a quick little peek is all. It wont hurt you or me." She smiled vibrantly at him and Knick was looking between her and Annie as if asking for help.

"Knick uh... maybe you should let 'er have a looksie. I mean it can't hurt none, right?" Dreamer nodded to Annie in agreement and Knick just sighed, closing his eyes and finally agreeing with a nod.

"Fantastic! Okay so I'm just going to use a quick spell to take looky-looky in your head. Just hold still now." Knick didn't have any problem with that, sitting down and waving back and forth a little from how tired he was. Dreamer's horn began to glow and she closed her eyes and Annie could only assume she was seeing what he was. After a few moments it didn't seem like anything was happening and Annie was doubting if this was really going to help.

Then Dreamer screamed.

Annie rose up to her feet as the unicorn backed up and bumped into her chalk board, knocking it flat on the ground. Her eyes were distant and she was gasping from the sudden outburst. Annie ran up to her and put a leg around her back. "Dreamer! Easy now, easy." The two mares sat down as Dreamer was panting and trying to catch her breath, she tried to speak but was wincing her eyes closed.

"That's why I didn't want you to..." Knick muttered quietly from the table. He hadn't moved an inch, either not experiencing what Dreamer had seen or just used to it. Annie was looking on with a deeper concern now then ever before. What kind of horrors was he enduring?

"Oh Knick... oh Knick I'm so sorry..." Dreamer finally got herself back onto her feet and Annie rose with her, walking back over to the solemnly quiet pony. "It was so awful. You've been going through this for a week!" He nodded just as quietly, and Dreamer turned to Annie with a now shared concern. "I'm glad you brought him to me."

"So ya know what tah do?" Annie asked and Dreamer picked her book up with her magic again, flipping through some pages.

"I think so. There's a spell here for these kinds of issues, close enough anyway, that might do the trick. I've never used it before, never had the chance, but I think it'll work." Dreamer's high energy and cheerful demeanor was reduced now after picturing what Knick had gone through. Annie wished in some odd way it had been her to share that pain instead of forcing it on poor innocent Dreamer Dust. She walked next to Knick and let him lean against her to provide what support she could.

"Okay, on the couch." Dreamer suddenly spoke up and the two looked around confused before she motioned for Knick to specifically get up on her couch. Rising slowly to his feet he wandered over to it and collapsed happily upon the soft cushions, leaning his head into one of the pillows in a cuddly way that Annie found adorable. "I've been wondering if I'd ever use this spell since I read about it." Dreamer seemed to perk up a little again now that she was getting to work. Using her magic she uncovered a cloth from the corner of the room and floated over a painting. It hovered above Knick before catching on the nail in the wall and resting above the couch. Annie and Knick were both looking over it with slightly confused expressions.

"What's all that supposed tah be now?" It was an unusual piece if Annie had ever seen one, but felt familiar somehow. A painting depicting two ponies, dressed like harlequins and flying through a night sky in opposite directions of each other. One was dressed in purple and white, the other in red and black. Dreamer smiled proudly at the painting.

"Wither made it for me, kind of insisted really, after he asked what I'd like a painting of." Well that explained why it felt familiar to her. "Isn't it neat! It's of the travelers of dreams. See..." She walked up near the couch and put a hoof on the arm rest to lean upward. "The one here on the left is called NiGHTS! She's the traveler of dreams and guides ponies through the night, from the dreaming world to the waking one. Now this one..."

"How did you capitalize all the letters but the 'i' when you talked?" Knick asked through a tired haze and both mares looked on puzzled. "Sorry... never mind that." He shook his head as if to clear any sleepiness.

"Yes well... as I was saying..." Dreamer actually got down and walked to the other side of the couch to point at the only other figure in the painting. "This is Reala. He's the traveler of nightmares. His job is, in essence, the same as his sister but he guides ponies through their nightmares, as opposed to say their dreams. Each one watching over us every night."

"I think I'm seeing that red one a lot more lately." Knick had closed his eyes now and half paying attention. Annie was listening to Dreamer's lecture with some apprehension.

"So... what, yer gonna ask these here dream ponies to come on down and fix up Knick?" Annie couldn't hide the skepticism in her voice but Dreamer just smiled on like it didn't bother her.

"No, well, maybe if it might help. But I just put this picture up for me, as a sort of good luck charm while we work in hopes they'll give us their blessing. Besides I really like it, Wither outdid himself this time." Quality picture or not Annie was having her doubts about this whole thing. She'd come looking for a practical solution to Knick's dilemma. Not a bunch of spooky spirit stuff.

"Think ah'd be feeling more sure of mahself askin Celestia's blessin before some dreamed up ponies." She couldn't help but drop some kind of comment about her sudden lack of faith, stroking a hoof over Knick's brow to sooth him.

"Well I guess they are dreamed up, I mean they were made by the ruler of dreams himself." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Hoo boy. Dreamer ah kinda hate to break it to ya but there's only one ruler we should be askin for help. She moves tha sun and moon every day fer us." Annie spoke trying not to sound condescending but Dreamer's confidence seemed unwavering.

"Oh there's more than just Celestia. I mean sure, yeah, she's the Goddess we can see and talk to but there's always been more than her." Looking to her book shelf her horn glowed with magic and a book was floated over for all three of them to see, Knick setting himself up to be able to read along too. "I mean even considering her there's, like, her parents you have to consider. She is just the princess, but there's also the king, and the queen. And her sister Princess Luna and the Mare in the Moon."

"I always liked that story... about Princess Luna and the Mare in the Moon." Knick smiled a bit dreamily as Dreamer used her magic to flip through the pages for her examples, moving a little too fast for Annie to really pick up any of it.

"Right, yeah, it's not just a story. She's up there, like the legend says. But even above them are other deities that control forces of existence itself. There's one for Dreams, another for Death. There's one for Desire and Despair, Destruction and Delight. There's even one for Destiny."

"And all these "deities" of yers are ponies that control these things that are just occurring every day?" Annie still couldn't hide the skeptic in her voice, never having been one to go in with all these silly ghost stories. They were weird and creepy and she just didn't like them.

"Well they're not ponies, not really. But they can be if they want to appear before us. But that's kind of a big request just to help with, like, a treatment for nightmares so we'll just do this on our own." She smiled at Knick confidently. "Besides you have to be careful what you ask of who you want for help. There's also spirits out there who don't have names anymore. Those are the ones ponies used to know and worship, like forever ago, but they've been forgotten."

"So there are evil spirits floating around?" Knick asked observantly and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Well... maybe." Dreamer thought it over carefully, normally just blurting out thoughts that came to her. "They say some are evil, or good... or that you can't really call them one or the other. When it comes to ancient spirits things are a bit muddled. It's even said some just are what they are, existing without thought or reason. But ponies can't hope to really understand, like, what a deity does or thinks. It's way beyond us."

"Darn tootin." Annie mumbled and closed the book, reading the title "Spirits and Deities of Ages Past" on the cover. "So all this mumbo jumbo talk aside, you can help Knick ya think?"

"Sure! But I don't really know, like, how long this is going to take. Once I perform the spell he could be under its effects for a while."

"Sorry to be a burden." Knick finally chimed in looking more tired than ever, Annie walking up next to him and giving his face a nuzzle.

"Nah don't be talkin like that. Dreamer's a clever unicorn and she'll fix ya up good. So none of your apologizin for nuttin, kay?" Knick took the nuzzle happily and nodded to her. "Right then, guess ah best be runnin to the farm fer daddy raises a fuss. You take care of 'em now Dreamer."

"He's in good hands!" Dreamer nodded happily and Annie turned to exit the building.

"Annie, wait!" Knick rose his voice suddenly getting the whole room's attention. She turned back to see him sit himself upright. "I love you, Annie Smith." Annie stopped dead in her tracks, a blush creeping onto her light green face hearing the words spoke so openly in front of another person. "I just... I just felt like I should... say it." Knick lowered himself back on the couch, Annie nodding and adjusting her hat nervously.

"Gosh darn it... making me get all flustered." Annie couldn't suppress the smile brightening up her face. "I love you too Knick Knack. You come on by the farm right away when yer done, hear?" Knick smiled and Annie nodded reassured. "Right then. See you fer lunch." She waved a hoof to her coltfriend and unicorn friend before exiting the store to head back to the farm, an extra little boost in her step. It wasn't the first time he'd said those words, even around others in public. But something about that time felt so genuine to her that it just filled her heart up like a cup of delicious juice. She was parading herself back to the farm so happily she barely noticed the familiar duo heading her way.

"Hey it's Annie! Hey Annie!" The familiar cry of the green earth pony just cheered her up further as Wither Rose and Spring Shade approached her coming from the opposite way on the road. Spring had his stick with him still, leaning it against his shoulder as he walked (how he was holding it while on all fours Annie couldn't even begin to explain). Next to him was Wither looking a bit more dismal than usual.

"Howdy boys! Fine day isn't it?" She pushed her hat up a bit to greet them and Wither rolled his eyes.

"Fine if you like getting punched in the face." He was grumbling and Shade gave him a glance over.

"I apologized like fifteen times already for that before. This time I promise you'll be just fine, I practiced it on a tree stump and everything already." Annie raised an eyebrow but had an idea what it might be about. Shade was known for his tricks and his "martial arts" that no one really seemed to understand but him. Generally when he had a new technique he wanted to try there was only one pony willing to be the victim.

"Yeah sure, lets just make sure you remember the route to Doctor Calcium's clinic before we get started." Annie chuckled a little, boys were in rare form as always. "Oh I just remembered, Annie is Knick open already? I asked him if he could get some more paints for me a while back."

"I had a special order too!" Spring Shade spoke up proudly. "Knick found me a special weapon from another land he was able to get delivered. When that baby arrives I'll be a horseshoe in for Celestia's personal body guard." Spring had some pretty lofty aspirations, always talking about joining the royal guard as the most skilled and powerful warrior Canterlot would ever see. She didn't know how an earth pony was going to manage sticking with a flying, magical princess all the time as her personal body guard but might as well let him dream. Why did a goddess need so many guards anyway?

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but Knick's closed shop for the day." Annie replied much to their disappointment.

"Well that's no good, I was excited to see what colors he would have gotten for me." Wither sighed but recovered from the disappointment faster than Shade did. "Is he feeling alright? It's unusual for him to close his store even when sick."

"Actually he's been having some plumb awful nightmares. So dreadful he's barely gotten any sleep at all." Annie sighed relaying the depressing news once more.

"Nightmares huh?" Wither rubbed under his chin similar to how Dreamer had done but not quite as silly looking as when she did it. "I wonder if he'd want to share them? He might feel better if he talked about them."

"Wither you monster." Spring Shade chimed in with his general response to his best friend. "You just wanna listen in on his nightmares to make more of those creepy paintings you like so much."

"An artist gets his inspiration where he can." Wither retorted. "Besides if it helps him that's what really matters. Any side benefits from the exchange are unimportant enough to not be mentioned." Nice save, smarty hooves.

"Well ta be honest it shouldn't be much more of a problem." Annie corrected them. "He's gettin some treatment for 'em over at Dreamer Dusts' right bout now. She's got a spell she's cookin up ta try and tackle those pesky dreams." And he loved her. Okay that didn't have anything to do with the story but it still made her smile when she thought of it. It was during her little flash back to those kind words that she noticed the boys were giving each other an odd look. "What?"

"You uh... you left him with Dreamer Dust?" Wither asked hesitantly and Annie nodded in response. "And he's going to be there for how long getting this 'treatment' of hers?" Annie didn't like the way he was asking these questions.

"Don't rightly know. She said she'd never done that spell before, so ahm just waiting till she's done and he's gonna meet up with me back at tha farm." The boys exchanged another glance between them like before which dug under Annie's skin further. "Okay, what's this all about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Wither responded a little too quickly.

"But I thought Dreamer had the hots for Knick Knack?" Spring Shade blurted out the revelation and earned a glare from Wither in the process. "What! Your the one that told it to me." Wither sighed and shook his head, Annie was looking between them a little more serious now.

"What's all this bout Knick and Dreamer yer yappin about?" She took her authoritative, motherly tone and it snapped the duo back to attention at the mare. Not even Spring Shade's little disappearing tricks would get him out of this one. Wither started up slowly trying to share his information as lightly as possible.

"Annie it's just a hunch but... haven't you ever seen the way Dreamer Dust looks at Knick? How super happy and cheerful she gets whenever he's around?" Yes... she had. But that didn't mean anything.

"Don't mean a thing." She corrected him and herself. "Dreamer's a friendly pony, she's made lots of friends since coming tah Ponyville and she's cheerful 'round everyone." Yeah, they were just seeing something there that wasn't. Like her book of spirit spooks that watch over every little old thing.

"Yeah but she gets really happy around Knick." Spring interjected. "She's in and out of his store almost as much as you are Annie. On top of that she usually doesn't come out for a lot of group things we do unless he's with us." That might be true. She did seem to order a lot of things out of his store... and she did always go out when ever they were all out together...

"Still don't mean nuttin. You two wanted tah go into his store today, don't mean yer interested in Knick." She reasoned to herself once more. "Sides we all like tah go out together. It's what friends do."

"I hope your right." Wither sighed in agreement, giving up on arguing it further.

"Cause she is really hot." Shade on the other hand didn't mind just keeping it going no matter how uncomfortable it was. "I mean not just hot, but she's really pretty and in really good shape. Plus she's a unicorn so... y'know..." Annie was glaring daggers at them now and the only one that seemed to notice was Wither Rose as he was putting a little distance between himself and Spring Shade.

"No. Ah don't know. Educate me." Annie spook clear and concisely through gritted teeth.

"Well she's one of the only unicorns in town, so she's really exotic!" Spring continued to recite his apparent list of attractive features about Dreamer Dust. "Then she's got that really pretty mane and tail, and that coat. She's in really fit too. Not too skinny or too thick." Annie took a break from trying to kill Spring Shade with a death glare to look over herself. She was in good shape... right? She worked on a farm all day so she had to be in good shape. She wasn't too muscly was she? "Her flanks are kinda small though, but they work for her. Not like Annie's flanks which are way more full." Annie's eyes widened and she looked back at her rear, trying to decide if "full flanks" was a compliment or not.

"Hey maybe we should get going to you beating me in the face with your insane new technique, Shade?" Wither tried to interject before Annie was about to beat them in the face with her traditional techniques but Spring Shade was on a roll.

"But it's true, we already talked about who had the best flanks and Annie was a clear winner, even if Dreamer's are hot. Why is it Knick gets all the hot fillies in town?" Shade was now complaining aloud and Annie was just too lost to even get upset anymore.

"Knick isn't getting all the hot fillies, he's getting two fillies, and he's only dating one of them." Wither tried to correct to hopefully calm Annie some and shut up his friend. "Pretty sure that's as far as that's going, everyone in town knows they're dating." He said blatantly for Annie to hear as well.

"Lolli Pop has some good flanks too, and she's cute." Shade continued to work down the list of attractive mares in town in his head. "There's also Cherry Turnover, and Diamond Tail, and then there's Autumn Leaf. Annie's mom is a pretty great MILF too what with those wings and how in shape she still is."

"Alrighty, this is now officially a conversation ah nevah wanted tah hear." Annie interrupted with a stern voice. "Just to put it clear to ya'll, Dreamer Dust is a good girl, an she wouldn't do a thang tah hurt me or Knick even if she did happen tah like my coltfriend." She nodded in agreement to herself, feeling convinced now that she didn't have to worry... even if Dreamer Dust was really pretty... and apparently exotic. "Further more ah know Knick would nevah do a thang tah hurt me! So I reckon there's no reason tah go worrying or sayin things that arn't true." Her lecture finally put a stop in Spring's ranting and Wither looked relieved to see it end there.

"Well I hope he's better by the end of it then." Wither commented and nudged his buddy. "C'mon, lets get this over with before I realize how stupid I am to agree to help you. Bye Annie." She nodded to the colt's as they wandered off, Spring inquiring if they remembered to bring any bandages just in case anything might go wrong with his totally safe and nothing to worry about technique. But you know... just in case. But don't worry.

* * *

><p>Annie had been true to her word at arriving on time even with dropping Knick off at Dreamer's house. Although she had missed breakfast she made up for it by munching away on some apples as the day went on. Her father had been kind enough not to pester her about the night before and her mother didn't bring it up either. Arrow was lucky enough to miss a day of labor being that he had school to attend. So that just left her and Black Smith out in the orchard, Annie bucking the trees and filling the baskets while her father carted them back to the barn to be cleaned, stored and eventually sold.<p>

It was still an hour off before lunch would be called and Annie was letting out little yawns between bucks as the last night's exercise was catching up to her this morning. Not that she would have had it any other way. Unfortunately her father happened to catch her yawning a few times and finally decided to speak up. "Get much sleep?" Annie was waiting for something like this, figuring he was probably implying... well what they actually did do. But best not to let it on.

"Got some, but Knick was still havin them nightmares and gettin woke up every now and then." Safe enough response, although it suggested they slept in the same room and possibly same bed. Still she wasn't a filly anymore and her father should respect that.

"Guess yer night over didn't help much huh?" Annie carried over some filled baskets to the cart, watching her words carefully. She didn't want to start up another argument over her coltfriend.

"Guess not." She replied calmly, loading them up on the back of his cart and heading back for another.

"What sorta nightmares is he havin?" Her father was speaking even toned and it was surprising for her. Normally any conversation about Knick ended in him complaining about the pony. Here he seemed genuinely curious.

"Can't rightly say, Knick didn't wanna talk about 'em even after we went by Dreamer's to see if she could help him out." At the mention of Dreamer Dust her father scoffed and for once Annie was inclined to agree. She never did think all that hocus pocus unicorn magic and talk about spirits had much merit. There was one goddess and she had a name and a face you could know. That's right... it wasn't because she was jealous.

"So he's goin there tah help with nightmares huh?" Her father seemed to be thinking kinda deeply on the subject. "What kinda method she got for treatin 'em anyway? Nothing weird or magical right?" Annie picked a basket up in her mouth to give herself some time to answer, carrying it over and setting it in the cart.

"It's Dreamer were talkin bout, Papa. With her it's always gonna be weird and magical." Her father had a concerned brow and she could recognize the disapproving look in his eyes. "Now ya arn't gonna go over there and start complainin bout her usin magic again are ya?"

"I only said somethin the one time. Ponies shouldn't use magic tah wrap up the seasons." Had that been a fiasco. You'd almost think she'd killed a pony the way the mayor and her father got on her case using magic to try and bring in the Spring season. Not like it mattered, they were late again anyway and as far as Annie cared letting her help her way to clear out Winter was just fine. "There's reasons tradition is respected ya know."

"Like getting a big, strong stallion to inherit the farm?" Maybe that was out of line but Annie was tired of defending things her friends did that her father didn't agree with.

"Annie, ya know why ah said what ah said. Ah just don't want ya gettin hurt." She dropped the basket she was picking up and turned to her father with a scowl.

"Gettin hurt? Papa that pony has treated me better than any other pony in this whole dang town! What is it, just cause he don't run a farm or fix buildins or carry the mail he's not better than any other stallion?" Her father unhitched himself from the cart, which was sign for any of the children they were about to get a lecture but Annie stood her ground on this one.

"He doesn't know what real workin is." Black Smith stated matter-of-factly, and that pushed her over the edge.

"Papa he's got his own store! He's got repeat customers, he's real popular in town with all the other ponies."

"He sells trinkets and bobbles. He's sellin distractions!" Annie grit her teeth. So he didn't build or farm or sell the kinda goods that her father approved. Apparently that made him unfit for her? She didn't think so. He loved her, he said so himself. She knew it in her heart and that's what actually mattered. "Ah just don't want you gettin saddled with a pony that don't know the value of real work."

"Papa you act like if ah don't find me some big, tall stallion to shoulder all mah burdens for me this farm'll fall apart. Ah don't need a caretaker! Heck, ah could tend this whole farm by mah lonesome!" So it wasn't just Knick that didn't meet his approval... his weak little girl wasn't the tough pony he felt was needed to keep this farm going. That's where all this was rooted, like some knotted tree. "Matter fact ya'll can take five if yah want to. I'll get this here cart AND I'll keep on buckin." Annie positioned herself to get hitched up and pull the cart on her own. Her father watched on helplessly. There was nothing on this earth that Black Smith felt his muscles and will couldn't put a stop to but when it came to his precious family it was always the hardest thing for him to deal with.

"Ya nevah answered me by the way." Annie stopped in her tracks and made eye contact again. "Bout how she's treatin 'em or with what methods?"

"Tell ya what Papa, ya'll get the chance to ask him directly. Ah told Knick Knack tah come on by the farm after he was all done with it." She gave a little tug with her hind legs to be sure she was hitched up properly before pulling the laden cart. "So please be nice when ya see 'em. I'll ask 'em to tell ya everything. Alright?" Her father was surprisingly silent on it, thinking about something that Annie was too annoyed to concern herself with right now. "Ahm sure after droppin 'em off this morning he'll come on by round lunch." Annie was done on this subject. She pulled the cart back towards the barn in her own little huff. She'd show her father how strong she was. Heck if Knick was feeling up to it he could spend the day with her on the farm and show her father how tough THEY were together. By the time afternoon would roll along Annie would have put all these problems to rest and she could carry on as strong as always.

It was unfortunate for everyone how wrong she would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. This story is a continuation to Silent Ponyville and Silent Ponyville 2 by author jake-heritagu on deviantART. While it is not required to read before this story, it is highly suggested. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Silent Ponyville concept belongs to jake-heritagu. Please support both._

* * *

><p><strong>Silence of Ponyville: Chapter 3<strong>

Over Equestria the shadows began to grow long and black, extending over the land while their source of light dipped further into the horizon. Many ponies would agree that there was no better time to view the sky than the transition stage. When the Sun moved aside for the Moon, and again when the Moon disappeared for her sister to rise again. The fading of light to dark and the arrival of the Mare in the Moon was often a beautiful sight. Every owner of a shadow that could would look on given the opportunity for at least a moment to enjoy its splendor, all except one this day. The shadow of the pony wearing a cowboy hat was all that moved of her on the Sweet Apple Acres Farm, its owner as still as the apple trees themselves. She'd been watching now for longer than she could recall, waiting eagerly for the arrival of the one she loved.

Lunch had come and gone earlier in the day and Annie Smith had put aside her concerns feeling Knick may have had to endure his treatment longer than expected. Perhaps he'd try to catch a quick nap once his condition was cured after so many sleepless nights. But noon gave way to the afternoon, and now the sun was dipping to give way to the evening and the night. With each inch the sun dropped Annie felt her heart do the same. Why hadn't he come? Why had she heard nothing of him still? Why would he still be there... with her?

She hadn't really spoken to her father since their argument, so confident in Knick's arrival that she felt it would clear up everything. But now without him Annie was feeling lost and confused, even betrayed. More than ever she needed him right now to be by her side. Her brow furrowed with obvious worry she couldn't hide, sighing and dipping her head downward.

"You should look up you know." Annie's eyes turned behind her as her mother Sky Dancer came from the house to greet her daughter. "If your looking at the ground you'll miss the sunset."

"Spose yer right..." Annie said but didn't really have it in her to look up anyway. She hadn't noticed the sun's movements at all other than the annoyance of dimming light as she tried to watch towards Ponyville. Her mother walked to her side and extended a wing to brush over her back and hug her daughter lightly.

"I'm sure there's a reason sweety." Annie only nodded but wasn't able to look up still. Regardless of the reason she'd felt her strength sapped away by the disappointment of the day. She wanted him to come over the hill in the sunset like her brave stallion. Yet it was still just a hill, no living shape upon it. "He wouldn't leave you waiting unless he couldn't come."

"Ah know Mama ah just... ah just wish Papa saw that too." She was sure her father's opinion of Knick wasn't holding well now that he'd failed to match her predictions. "Ah just want him tah not be so stubborn bout every little thing. Ah don't expect him tah fall in love with Knick, just accept 'em." Annie finally looked to her mother who had a smile as pretty as the sunset. There was an innocence to her mother that was soothing.

"Your father doesn't hate Knick, sweety. He just wants to be sure you two are grown up enough before you... well try to be grown ups." Her wing brushed along Annie's back and it always calmed her down quickly when she received the gentle touch. Annie let out a little sigh allowing herself to be soothed.

"Ah think ahm a bit more grown than Papa wants tah admit. Ahm not some lil filly no more Mama."

"I know sweety, but your father and I can't help but still see you as our little girl. No matter how grown up you become you'll still be our little girl to us." She gave Annie a nuzzle to comfort her a bit. "I know your growing up, but it's hard for parents to let go. You'll understand that one day I'm sure." Annie wondered about that. She didn't know if she was really motherly material. Oh sure she could keep the boys in line, handle the farm and the chores but she wasn't like her own mother. She didn't have the soft touch, or know just the right words, or had that ability to make the world okay again. How would Annie ever get those things? Was it even possible? "Try not to understand it too quickly though. Oh, and when you bring Knick over for dinner do stay out of the barn. I don't think I could cover for you two a second time without your father finding out." Annie's eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Ahm ah... gonna pretend I didn't hear all a that and stay outta the barn." She pulled her hat down over her eyes and her mother giggled innocently.

"You really are like your father." She spread her wings and took to the air. "I'm going to go up in the clouds for a little bit before dinner has to be made. Go after him Annie, don't worry about anything else." Her mother took off into the sky to skip along the clouds cheerfully. Annie often wondered what it felt like to be able to fly. She imagined it must have been freeing to have wings. To travel where no others could go.

"Well, ah know where ah should be going at least." She adjusted her hat and trotted up the familiar path, heading into Ponyville.

* * *

><p>"Knick, ya'll in there!" Her hoof banged against the door for a third time, rather positive despite asking the question that he was not. His store looked exactly the same as he'd left it that morning when they went to Dreamer's. The lights were off, nothing was moved inside that she could see through the windows and the door was still locked tight. Annie knew that even if he'd come home and gone straight to bed he'd leave the door open for her. Ponyville was one of those villages you didn't have to really worry about keeping the door locked up at night.<p>

Annie gave up finally and decided she should inspect elsewhere, but wasn't excited about it. The very fact that she wasn't excited about it annoyed her too. This morning she'd walked through town and her own farm with all the confidence in the world, now thanks to a few rumors and her coltfriend being late she had twinges of jealousy in her heart that she knew were silly but refused to leave. For the life of her she couldn't just make them go away on her own. "Well alright then. Head on over to Dreamer Dust's shop, pick that colt up if he's done, and bring 'em on home." She assured herself as she turned to head down the street. Once she was actually with her friends all these silly worries would be dispersed and she could go about her night again.

Speaking of going about the night, she hadn't seen a single pony on the streets since she got into town. The homes didn't look abandoned or anything strange like that but there was no one out. Usually at least the foals would be playing in the sunset till they were forced to come inside. Currently though she didn't see a soul about.

As she rounded the corner to Dreamer's store it became apparent why. Everypony was there.

At least it looked like everypony. There was a large crowd of ponies in front of Dreamer's building, all looking at it and murmuring amongst themselves. The sight filled Annie with quite a bit of confusion as she approached, not really sure what to make of the sudden gathering of the townsfolk all in one place that also happened to be her destination. She didn't have time to process the thoughts before her attention was drawn. "Hey, it's Annie." It was the same voice she always recognized saying those words, but it had none of the life it usually carried.

"Spring Shade?" She questioned walking up along the back of the crowd, approaching the green pony and his friend Wither Rose. "What's goin on round here? Why's everyone at Dreamer's?" The two ponies looked at one another as if they were exchanging words without speaking. Spring seemed at a loss so Wither picked up the slack for him.

"We don't really know to be honest." Wither explained looking over the crowd at the building. "Apparently something happened but no one knows what. We tried asking but Tough Odds is currently guarding the door and he's not talking or letting anyone close by. I heard Mayor Clarity and Doctor Calcium are in there but we don't know anything else." Annie was watching him speak, hearing his words but they weren't processing in her mind. Everything he spoke seemed like it was a foreign language but she could understand its implied meaning. Wither apparently could see the confusion in her eyes and dug up his courage to ask his friend the question they'd been wondering for a while now. "Annie? Annie, Knick is home right? He came to see you today at the farm?" Realization hit like a stone to the face and she was darting through the crowd to Dreamer's home before anyone could react. "Annie! Darn it!" Wither tried to chase after her but it was pretty useless for him to attempt to keep pace with her even without the crowd. "Spring, get moving!" The green earth pony tried to catch up to calm their panicked friend but despite his physical advantages there was no stopping Annie Smith.

Annie was pushing through the crowd and as she got to the front the citizens began to clear a way for her realizing who she was. Walking past the townsfolk Annie approached the large figure of the pony she'd made conversation with just yesterday morning. Now he was standing between her and her everything. Tough Odds made eye contact with her, seeming unsurprised to see Annie Smith pushing her way to him and a bit of sadness in his expression. She was breathing hard now and Wither and Shade were making their way to the front just as she was approaching slowly on hoof. "Tough, gonna need ya tah move aside fer me." Everyone quieted as they watched to see what the large stallion would do. Holding his body still he merely replied.

"I'm sorry Annie, I can't do that." Annie's breath was beginning to quicken but somehow she was speaking evenly.

"This isn't a request, now move aside!" She spoke in a commanding voice greater than any she'd had to use before, still the large white pony held his ground.

"Annie... you know I can't do that." Annie's breath began to pick up into a wheeze as she stomped a hoof on the ground in desperation.

"Tough ya get outta mah way right now ya hear me! Knick is in that building and ah need to get to 'em!" The murmurs began to grow behind her but died down quickly as everypony was transfixed on what the two before them were doing. Tough looked down into his friend's eyes and sighed deeply... and stood his ground.

"Annie, Mayor Clarity asked me to watch this door so nopony would come in until he gave the word. I aim to do just that for him."

"Ah aint nopony!" She practically screamed it at him, demanding with all her will that he move but the large stallion kept his ground.

"I know... that's why I can't move." Her face went from an expression of rage to dread, Annie feeling the icy grip of fear squeezing around her heart. "I'm sorry." Her legs shook, her hind quarters dropping to the ground as she tried to grasp what was happening and why. She attempted to protest again but it just came out in gasping sobs, her eyes crying without realizing it. Her friends watching on just as helpless as herself. She'd never known such a horrible feeling of dread until this moment, inches away from the one thing in her life that made her heart beat and not knowing if he...

"Tough..." Annie slowly rose to her hooves again, sniffing slightly to hold back the tears. "Ah... Can ah ask... just one thing of yah?" She wiped a few of the tears away from her eyes as she looked up at her friend, who gazed back with sympathy for her.

"Certainly, if it's in my power. What?" What happened next no one could have predicted, not that it would have helped. In that moment Annie had launched herself forward faster than Spring Shade could have hoped to move, colliding with Tough Odds head first like a ram. The unexpected impact was enough to knock the large pony against the wall of the house and drop him to his knees, coughing from the tackle.

"Forgive me." She asked quietly, but her regret for her actions did not deter her will. Looking back at her friends and fellow townsfolk, all watching on in amazement, she spoke no words as she opened the door and entered the house. Closing it tightly behind herself.

When she entered the building the first thing she saw was Mayor Clarity, a heavy set azure coated earth pony with a straight blue mane he kept short and a monocle over one eye. He was looking down at something but she couldn't tell what as his head snapped up to see her when she entered. Beside him was the mustard colored earth pony with a deep yellow mane that was showing grey from its years. They Mayor bore the cutie mark of a monocle to accent his ability for clear sight and conscience. The doctor had three small marks of pills on his flank, indicating his skill in medicine. They were the two most important members of their community but at the moment they were little more than obstacles to Annie. Clarity was the first to approach, obviously looking to stop her. "Ms. Smith, I must ask you to vacate these premises immediately." He spoke with a proper accent, given with a commanding authority but it meant nothing to Annie now.

"Where is he?" She managed to ask but felt her body starting to move without thinking, heading over to the doctor to see where he was looking. The mayor moved before her and tried to use his size to block her progress.

"Ms. Smith this is a matter I'm afraid you cannot be present for. Please wait outside and I shall contact you when.."

"Where is he!" She shoved the mayor aside with a surprising strength causing him to stumble. Annie took the opportunity and moved forward next to Doctor Calcium, but found the unexpected before her. It was Dreamer Dust, she was sitting on her rear and looking down at the floor, her eyes red as if she'd been crying for a long period of time now. She didn't look injured in any manner, other than the clearly depressed state she was in. The Doctor rose to his feet watching the mare cautiously after she'd just assaulted the elected official in the room. "Dreamer...?"

"Annie..." Dreamer didn't look up, she didn't even move from her sitting position, just looking at the floor. Annie could see the stains against her coat where tears had been falling previously. "Annie... oh Annie.. I'm sorry..." Dreamer's slender frame began to shake as her crying began anew but she couldn't raise her head to meet her friend. "Annie I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY!" Dreamer's words were lost in the sobs following, unable to be spoken any longer through her fit of crying. The light green earth pony just watched the unicorn's suffering, and with dread in her heart looked the direction she had been resisting to gaze in until she was sure.

Under Wither Rose's painting, on Dreamer Dust's couch, laid a white sheet covering the furniture, still as death itself. Her unicorn friend's sobbing faded away in her ears as she slowly approached the couch, not understanding what she saw (but knew already). Looking on in wonderment as to why it was here (but fully aware of what laid beneath). As she stood over the couch Annie rested herself next to it, looking at the white fabric as if looking into a void. She couldn't tell how much time passed sitting there, everyone was drowned out around her now but it felt like an eternity. When her mind could take it no longer she reached up and pulled back the sheet to see what laid beneath.

On the couch cushion where she'd left Knick laying that morning was her one true love. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping so peacefully, finally, but there was no soft breath to accompany it. Annie reached out her hoof and nudged against his (so cold) neck with a gentle push. "Hon..." She asked him as sweetly as she could, to wake him gently. Still he did not move. "Knick... wake up hon." She prodded him further and despite the (heart-wrenching) way his body shifted as she pushed he still did not wake. Annie didn't feel her eyes crying tears as she laid a leg around his body, nuzzling her head against his neck the way she always did to wake him when she needed him. "Knick... sugar cube... it's time to get up." She spoke the words as cheerfully as she could, so he'd know everything was okay when he'd open his eyes. If he'd only just open them.

"Ms. Smith..." The mayor was slowly approaching her now, cautiously and with a kinder tone than before. "Annie... please listen... you need to..."

"GET AWAY!" She swung her leg out at him, causing him to jump back for fear of being knocked aside again. She returned to her lover's side, rubbing her head roughly against his neck now. "Sorry! Sorry Knick, ahm sorry just ah wanted to wake you gently. Yah just need to get up now, 'kay?" Her breath was picking up faster, her mind trying to force the logic on her that her heart would not accept. "Knick, please hon just open yer eyes now? Okay? Okay! Knick, please! For me! Please Knick!" She was shouting the words now but she didn't care anymore, clinging to him with all her strength. "Knick please! PLEASE! KNICK! PLEEEEASE!" She couldn't pretend any longer, sobbing openly into his orange coat and feeling the horrible truth take hold of her. "Please... don't leave me alone..."

When the two stallions finally pulled her away from her lover's corpse, she didn't have the strength to fight them any longer. She didn't have the strength anymore at all.

* * *

><p>It had been days, a week maybe, but it felt like years. Summer could have turned to Winter and she would not have noticed. Shadows were moving slowly along her bedroom as she laid there, motionless and looking at the closet door across from her bed. She couldn't tell from the shadows what time it was but she knew it was passing, pointlessly. Everything was passing pointlessly now.<p>

Her mother had been kind enough to bring her food, the bowl of soup sitting on her dresser, barely touched save for a few necessary sips to get her through her bout of pointless nothing. It was the only way to endure it. To acknowledge the world about her was to realize what the world was now and she didn't want to realize that. The longer she laid motionless like stone the longer she could pretend she was just that. No feelings, no love, no loss. To think of feelings was to hurt. To remember love was to suffer. To know her loss was to feel the depths of powerlessness take her over again and fall deep into a tearful slumber. It had been this way for days now and she was simply too weak to endure anymore. She was strong once...

"Annie." Her mother's voice called from the hallway, it was always her voice. Her father had practically been a ghost and she didn't even know if he was in the house at any point. Her brother had been a shadow, checking on his elder sister time to time but never intruding on her self-isolation. Her mother was the only voice that would approach her and despite its kindness she was still able to prevent herself from feeling anything. "Annie, you can't stay in here forever."

"Yes ah can." She corrected, keeping still save for her lips. "Ah can stay in here just fine." She swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling a bout of tears coming on and managing to keep them down. She was tired of crying... so tired.

"Maybe any other day... but not today." Her mother advised her and walked into the room, looking upon her grieving daughter. "Come now, we can't begin for him without you." Annie clenched her eyes closed in desperate pain. She didn't want to go out this day. She didn't want to go out any day ever again. But... for him.

"Okay." She admitted quietly, slowly rising on her side and being helped up with her mother's support. Her legs were stiff from being neglected for so long but they remembered their old strength quickly, carrying her capably. Nuzzling against her mother's side she sniffed to hold back any more tears that threatened to escape and walked out into the hallway of their home. Before they could head for the door Sky Dancer stopped her.

"Annie I've gotten you something for today. I think it's only appropriate." Stepping over to a table by Annie's bedroom door she pulled up a black veil, meant to hide the mare's face. Annie looked on with a dreadful sadness at the piece of clothing.

"Mama... ah... ah can't wear that. It's fer..."

"Widows?" Her mother finished for her, gently covering Annie's head and face with the black veil. "You think because you and Knick were not married you don't deserve it?" Annie averted her gaze from her mother, not wanting to answer. She loved him like a husband and more but tradition was a strong thing in this town. Her mother walked up beside her and stroked a wing along her back. "Never fear my precious daughter. No one will object... in fact we all feel it's the least we can do in respect for you two." Annie felt some tears finally break past her defenses and roll down her cheek, leaning into her mother.

"Thank you Mama." She leaned in return as the two mares exited their home and made their way over the familiar path to Ponyville. The path Annie had avoided at all costs to prevent the flood of feelings from returning, but it was different this time. Before heading into town they turned west, traveling past the village edge and up a hill into the field of flowers. As a foal Annie used to think this field was so beautiful. The patches of flowers that grew in all sorts of colors; yellows, pinks, violets and reds. All gathered in rectangular sections in rows along the field. It was such a pretty place that she never understood why the adults rarely visited it until she grew older. Today she knew better than most pony could imagine.

At the edge of the hill the townsfolk were gathered in Ponyville's Flower Field Cemetery. There was a section of earth, freshly disturbed and refilled at the end of the final row. The field's latest addition. The sight of it made her want to run back home and hide in her room but she had to be here. Not for the townsfolk watching or her mother or even herself, but for him. When everyone saw Annie and her mother approach they all gathered into rows at the side of the large hill opposite of the collection of flowers, Annie and her mother taking positions by her father and brother. Arrow looked to his sister hesitantly and she gave him a hug of reassurance to try and ease his concern. Her father simply looked on, not making eye contact. She didn't know what he was thinking anymore but his eyes looked tired as if he'd not slept well in a while. She feared that expression now on anypony.

The mayor walked past the rows of ponies after speaking to a few of them quickly and took position at the front of the crowd by the cemetery caretaker Garden Spade. The olive colored pony with the amber mane always mourned every addition to his field of flowers. He'd told Annie before that he loved caring for the field, ensuring the flowers proper growth every year and seeing it as a duty of respect to their fallen townsfolk. But every new plot of flowers he was charged with caring for was another great loss to their community. Despite enjoying his job the act of caring for a new plot of flowers carried a heavy toll on his heart.

"Citizens of Ponyville." The mayor called everyone to attention. "It is with deep sorrow that I address you today. For we have lost an irreplaceable member of our community. Knick Knack was not a citizen born of Ponyville but he was raised her all the same from foalhood. Having inherited his grandfather's store after he passed on, Knick showed us many a wonder that we had never experienced before." Annie listened on to the words prepared for her lost love, looking behind herself and over the citizens listening to the mayor's eulogy. The closest familiar face being Lolli Pop who looked as if she'd been crying fresh tears. "With his talent for finding the unique and valuable, he transformed several lives and provided all of us with a little something that we needed, wanted, or did not even know we desired until he presented it to us. The loss of such a talent and such an upstanding stallion will be felt for years to come." Annie spotted Wither Rose and Spring Shade somewhere in the back, and Tough Odds was visible above the crowd no matter where he would have stood. She wondered if he was angry at her... she never did apologize for assaulting him. "Most importantly, and the greatest loss, will be to those loved ones he leaves behind. These individuals Knick Knack touched deeply will be asked to remember him fondly, as I'm sure they have many beloved memories of him. His friends, his beloved, and those that considered him family when he did not have one of his own. Let us all keep him in our hearts, for we may never find such a unique and valuable soul again." It was then as the mayor was finishing that Annie noticed the pink mane and point of a unicorn horn, nearly hidden amongst the crowd of ponies.

"Why is she here?" Annie asked out loud but in a hushed voice, only Sky Dancer hearing. She'd spent so long holding back her sorrow that when her anger began to rise Annie was unprepared for it. How dare she be here! How dare she show her face after what she had done! Annie felt her legs about to move but was stopped by the gentle but authoritative touch of her mother's wing. Forgetting her rage momentarily she looked to her mother who was giving her a glance of caution.

"Everypony needs to say goodbye, Annie." She tried to reason but it didn't make Annie feel any better. It didn't make her any less angry to see the pony responsible for her lover's death right before her. At his own funeral! As if nothing had happened! Her legs were becoming restless and her mother hooked one of her hoofs around Annie's own to hold them together. "Annie... you're here for Knick. Don't forget that." Her body trembling she let out a heated breath and set her hoof down once more, holding still. For Knick she would do her duty and compose herself. For him she would do this... but she wouldn't forget what Dreamer Dust had done. She wouldn't forgive.

"We now ask that everypony offer a prayer to our departed." Mayor Clarity was now addressing the crowd directly instead of reading from his prepared and memorized speech. "We will give each of you a seed to cast along with your prayer for his safe travels. May Celestia protect our dearly departed on his journey." Garden Spade walked along the rows handing a bag to each for them to pass down, taking one seed for each citizen. Annie waited patiently, not really thinking of the seed or even what words she would use for her prayer despite being the one that mattered most. Her mind was still fixated on the pony that was here that should not be. When it was her turn to pull from the pouch she took a seed in hoof and looked it over.

"This aint a daisy seed." Annie stated with a confused but tired voice. "Ah don't recognize this."

"It's called a star drop." Sky Dancer answered her. "It's a blue flower that only blooms at night." Annie gazed at it perplexed.

"But... these flowers aint grown round Ponyville. Where did they come from?" She looked at her mother who allowed herself a warm smile at Annie's surprise.

"Your father discovered them when preparing the funeral. He thought that considering the kind of pony Knick was he deserved something more unique from the rest of the field. The star drop flowers are not grown naturally in this part of Equestria but you can find them in the forests past Canterlot." Annie's eyes widened under the veil.

"How did he... get these fer him?" She looked at the tiny seed as if it were a precious jewel, amazed that something so rare was in her hoof.

"It was your brother." Sky Dancer motioned to the young pegasus colt who was standing properly at attention to await his turn to plant his seed. Already the other townsfolk of Ponyville were walking up to the plot one by one and dropping their seed onto the soft earth, each with a prayer for their departed fellow citizen to travel safely to his rest. "Arrow found out that your father wanted to get these seeds. He volunteered to fly to the nearest village that sold them so we would have enough." It was an amazing feet for a young pegasus that had only begun flying comfortably last year. He must have exerted himself terribly to make the trip and come back in such a short time. Annie winced feeling the tears threatening again.

"Y'all... y'all done so much fer 'em. Y'all done so much and ah just laid there doing nothin at all." She felt ashamed at how hard her family had worked for this day when she had selfishly locked herself in her room, away from the world. Her mother nuzzled her face to comfort her.

"Shush now. None of that. You've done what anypony would have expected of you, and nopony would have asked more." It didn't make her feel much better to know she was a useless lump during this time. She didn't want to be useless but... she just missed him so much. "Just be ready for when he needs you Annie." Her mother kissed her cheek as the family watched the parade of citizens walk to the plot and cast in their seed. Annie couldn't hear any of them speak their prayers but she was grateful for the gesture from each pony. As each seed fell each pony would then travel out of the field down the hill and back home, their gesture completed to make room for the family. Her friends approached individually as well, nodding to her when they'd pass and making their way to the village. She was grateful she didn't have to speak, she wasn't sure if she would be able to at that moment. Then came Dreamer's turn.

It took every ounce of will for Annie to hold herself in place, reminding herself that she needed to stay civil for Knick's sake. When Dreamer dropped her seed and said her prayer she didn't look at the Smith family, keeping her head down and her eyes cast away. Annie felt it was the most appropriate thing she could have done, if nothing else. Then they were the only ones left.

Her father approached first, followed by her brother and then her mother to cast their seed and their goodbyes. They moved to the side to wait for their daughter, the last to give her farewell. The most important. She gulped as she stood over the earth where her lover now rested and slowly let the seed slide off of her hoof onto the ground. She gathered herself together, trying to think of the words but they didn't come. She wrestled with her heart to try and say what was needed, what a wife would say in this moment but she was failing desperately. So as she had in the past for any of her friends, she just forced herself through her difficulties.

"Knick... Knick Knack... Ah love you. Ah've always loved you, and ah count myself a special mare that ya chose me to give that love in return. The whole village, they showed ah lot of respect for ya. Ah always told mah Papa you were popular. Ah think if yah... I think if ya had... made it that day. Ah think everything would have turned out alright fer us." She managed not to stutter, not to cry. This was too important to blubber through. "Well it seems now that everyone counts me as yer wife. Ah dunno what yah would of thought of that but I reckon yah might be a bit embarrassed. Yah never were good with a lot of attention." She leaned her head down lower to the ground, letting out a sigh to control her voice. "Yah go on to whatever's waitin fer yah okay? Yah always worried bout me and how things were gonna go but none of that anymore yah hear? Yah gotta get tah the other side, cause if yah don't and yah been hangin round down here this whole time I'll buck yah myself when I come fer yah." She raised her head, opening her mouth to say the words good bye but unable to utter them out loud, just the movements with her lips. Walking slowly back to her family she leaned against her mother and father and finally sobbed openly into their embrace.

* * *

><p>Celestia's sun had long set and the Mare in the Moon had risen to look upon the field of flowers where Annie now sat. Garden Spade had carefully taken the dropped seeds and buried each of them in the dirt so that they'd take root easily. Obviously the flowers would not bloom tonight after being immediately planted. Still she sat there and imagined what they may look like. She thought Knick would have liked them. He always did like the moon and the night stars.<p>

The thumping of hooves against the earth signaled what she knew would approach soon, looking over her shoulder to see her father Black Smith who blended in a bit too well with the dark considering his black coat. Gently but heavily he walked beside his daughter, taking a seat as well and still towering over her in his size. The duo sat there for a time in the moon light before he spoke. "Annie, yer Ma and ah would like ya to join us fer dinner tonight."

"Thank ya Papa, but ahm fine here." She replied solemnly keeping her eyes cast down.

"Yah can't stay out here all night by yer lonesome."

"Ahm not. After Knick leaves ah still got her watchin me." She looked up to the moon where the outline of a pony shadowed its surface. "We'll be alright." Her father sighed and brushed against her.

"Ah don't think we'll be fine without yah with us at home tonight though." Annie choked slightly and suddenly clung to her father, hugging him tightly and having the embrace gently returned from the large stallion.

"Papa, what am ah gonna do! What am ah gonna do now that he's gone!" Her legs clutched him desperately tight, her anguish so apparent to her father. "Papa he's gone and... and she's still here! She's still here and she took him away from me!" If not for her despair over her loss she was sure she'd be consumed with anger for the one that had taken him. But even with that rage she felt so weak, so helpless. She was strong once...

"Yer gonna carry on. Because that's the kinda daughter ah have, and that's the kinda mare that he loved. Yeh'll carry on and ye'll keep him in yer heart. We all will have tah learn tah be strong without 'em."

"Ah can't... ah can't... ah just can't! Not with her just... just runnin round like it's all okay! Nothing was done! Nothing was done about her! Everyone came and showed their love and their concern but she... she's just free to go! Ah can't stand it!" She let go of her father, stomping her hooves against the ground in frustration. "Ah can't forgive 'er! She stole mah heart and soul from me... she stole mah everything."

"Annie, don't blame her..."

"Don't you do it Papa!" Annie shouted up at him in her frustration. "Don't yah dare defend her! Not after what's been done! Not while she's tah blame! She should just go back where she came from!" Her mind was a haze of red and black, which reminded her of the painting Wither had made for Dreamer Dust she saw that day, and filled her with more anger. "Ah'll make her go back!"

"Annie, stop it." Her father took on a slightly more stern voice but Annie didn't listen.

"Ah'll send her back mah self! Ah wont rest until she pays for it!"

"Annie stop it!" Her father suddenly bellowed loudly at her, catching her attention despite the anger she was pouring out of her heart. "Annie she's not tah blame... Ah am." He looked her daughter in the eye and despite the darkness she could see he meant what he said and it frightened her.

"Papa... Papa don't be confusin me just tah..."

"Ahm to blame. It's all mah fault we lost him. Ah should have paid more attention to yah both but... ah was a stupid, stubborn, worthless old pony." Black Smith hung his head down and Annie just stared in confusion and pain. She couldn't understand what he meant, couldn't even begin to comprehend. Her father laid on the grass before the flowers and motioned for her to sit next to him. Despite herself she complied, trying to absorb all of the madness that had become her life. "It was during that first night at supper. When we all were sittin round the table and yah mentioned his nightmares, ah should have acted then." Annie wanted to ask what that meant but he raised a hoof so she wouldn't interrupt. "Ah should have acted then, because ah knew from the beginnin what was ailing that pony. But mah pride stood before me, rather believing him being weak and unable to handle ah few nightmares than to see the truth." He gulped a bit and looked into nothing as he was contemplating what to say. "This isn't the first time this has happened tah somepony in our village."

"What...?" Annie looked on horrified at the revelations being unfolded before her.

"Years ago, ah was sworn to uphold the history and the traditions of this village. We all decided that fer the good of our youngins we'd look after 'em and not tax 'em with the task of cleaning up our past mistakes. Of the things done by pony who were long forgotten before we even had a field of flowers." He looked down the colorful hill at the rows of past loved ones and memories. "Of the ones that swore tah it that are still among us were mahself, the Doc, and ol' Clarity. We were tah look for any signs of those past mistakes rearing their heads again, and help push 'em away before it could hurt anypony." Annie's hooves were digging into the earth before her, feeling a new kind of dread fill her in this moment. Something that felt bigger than her own previous fears. Something she couldn't really understand.

"Papa... what are yah talkin bout. What is this "mistake" that ya'll keep referrin to?" Her father sighed out loud, bracing himself to reveal to his daughter that which he wanted to never speak to anypony.

"Annie, yah know how old Ponyville is?" Annie thought it over, she'd never really considered the age of the village as a whole but knew it went pretty far back. History wasn't one of her best subjects.

"Ah reckon ah don't really know..." she admitted not understanding the significance of the question.

"Old... older than Celestia's rule itself. Older than the gods before her."

"Papa... there's no gods older than..."

"Annie, ah can't lie to yah no more bout it. Heck, for all mah talk about virtues of hard work and respect and family maybe... maybe ah should have found a place fer honesty in there somewhere too." He cast his eyes to her then away again, not being able to keep her gaze for long. "There are things before Celestia's time. There are things we can't remember no more. Ponies aint like dragons or other long lived creatures, we don't hold on tah history like they do. We don't got the time tah remember like they do. But these things are real... and there's some tied to this very village that's survived longer than anypony can remember." He was speaking of things that Annie had never heard him take seriously before; magical beings and spirits and what sounded like curses. He always dismissed these things through her foalhood, calling it foolishness and expecting his children to pay attention to the real world around them. But not anymore. "They stay here and fer whatever reason they latch on tah us when they find the chance."

"Papa... are yah saying somethin... somethin killed mah Knick?" Even when she blamed Dreamer she never thought the mare had outright murdered her lover, but she did hold her responsible for the act. Now to think that something unspeakable had come for him... "Are yah saying somethin took him?" Her father managed to raise his head to look at his daughter, but his eyes offered little comfort.

"Ahm sayin we know when the nightmares come it's chosen somepony." He was speaking in a controlled manner now, as if he wasn't trying to let too much go. "We know when the signs show that it's back. That we need tah act tah silence it before it can do whatever it does. So that we can save our own." Annie slowly stood on her feet, backing away from him. Her breathing was rising quicker as once more logic was forcing it's way against her heart.

"Yah... yah all knew about this? Yah all knew and yah did nothing! Yah did nothing and now he's gone!" She screamed not at her father but at what felt like heaven and earth itself. "Yah'll knew... yah'll knew and yah let it be..." Something had taken her lover away. Annie Smith had been powerless to stop it. Dreamer Dust had been powerless to stop it. Her father Black Smith had been unable to prevent it. She didn't have the strength to protect the one pony in her life that mattered the most. She didn't have the strength... she was strong once. "Why! Why didn't yah stop it! Why didn't yah stop it before it could get tah him! Why didn't anypony say anything!" He had laid on the grass taking her screams of agony, she deserved to let out her frustrations on the one who was responsible and Black Smith would count himself the first in that regard. But now he knew that the truth had to be passed on. Rising up he approached his daughter.

"We can't speak of it." He said simply. "We can't share it, we can't let everypony know of it. Even if anypony could remember its name we can't say it. Those that it's touched that have survived wont say what it was that's touched them. This is the burden as the one's responsible that we must bear. We don't know what it is, but we can't allow it tah spread. So we remain silent in hopes we can let it die out fergotten." The knowledge did little to console Annie's heart, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that some invisible... thing was out there. Out there and had come for her Knick.

"Why don't yah tell Celestia? Why don't yah stop this?" She asked weakly but her father only shook his head.

"We can't risk it. Whatever it is we can't risk it risin up cause ah somepony disturbin it. That's why it's up tah us tah stop it until there's no more reason tah remember it. We have tah let it die out, an try tah protect the ones that are still with us." He averted his gaze. "But... ah failed yah. Ah failed yah as a father and ah failed Knick as a pony. Ah wasn't there fer 'em when he needed mah help. Ah wasn't there fer yah to protect yah both from this. So... if yah gotta blame some pony... blame me." He lowered his head to await his daughter's judgement of himself. Annie stood on in shock, trying to wrap her head around all of this. That this could exist, that this was the world she lived in where unseen magical forces could reside in the corners of ponies hearts without name or form. That she would have to learn to endure this world cruel enough to steal away the kindest soul she ever knew. That she was strong once... and she'd have to be again.

"Ah love yah Papa." She walked foward and hugged around his neck firmly "Ah love yah... and ah forgive yah. There was nothin either of us coulda done." Her father let out a tense breath and she almost thought she heard him cry a little, but if it was so he didn't allow her to see it. She would be strong again like him, and her father would continue to be strong till his last day. Such was the burden they both now carried.

"Ah love yah too Annie." She released her embrace and nuzzled him. "Keep 'em in yer heart, yah hear? Keep him held tight in yer heart and when we see 'em again we'll meet his folks too. Then we'll all be ah family together." She nodded to her father in thanks to him. Perhaps now somehow she could find the closure she needed so desperately and try to continue to be the mare Knick Knack loved so much. She could become strong once more for all of them.

"Papa, can ah stay out here just a tad longer?" Black Smith nodded and they sat together once more as daughter and father. Watching the moon as The Mare watched them back. They sat together in love and sorrow in the field of flowers, overlooking Ponyville on the silent hill.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. This story is a continuation to Silent Ponyville and Silent Ponyville 2 by author jake-heritagu on deviantART. While it is not required to read before this story, it is highly suggested. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Silent Ponyville concept belongs to jake-heritagu. Please support both.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence of Ponyville: Chapter 4<strong>

The sun had risen above the small village of Ponyville just as any other day, basking the citizens in its nourishing light. Light providing the crops that which they needed to grow, the ponyfolk the light they needed to begin their work, and ushering in another day for them to live. For despite the sorrow that had beset the town just days earlier and lingered in their hearts in various amounts the sun showed them the inevitable truth; life does go on. With fresh memories of lost and past love within their souls the ponies took to this natural law as any other creature of the earth. Proceeding about their tasks and routines and bringing energy back into their town. Life, despite its many hardships and lessons, indeed goes on.

So the shops opened and the skies were cleared of their clouds, mail was delivered and everything began to go about its normal order. That is aside from one pony, who had been so far pushed out of her order in the past several days it was a miracle she had the strength to find any form of path to follow. Yet she had found that old strength and nurtured it to do what needed to be done. Not just for herself but for those around her that she loved, present and passed on. Which is how Annie Smith found herself before a door that she had not had the heart to see for some time, and thought she'd never look upon again just days ago. Letting out a sigh the light green pony with the sparkling silver mane gathered herself together to ensure she was ready. "Alright now... this is it Annie. Ya promised yerself ya wouldn't back down. No way no how." Letting out a breath to steady her nerves she walked before the door and knocked at it with her hoof.

A short time passed before she could hear movement on the other side, and light steps approaching the door. When it opened the eyes that greeted her had a much dimmer light than when she'd previously met them. "Annie...?" The unicorn blinked at the green earth pony in disbelief, looking as if she hadn't rested very well for days. Annie couldn't blame her after all the things Dreamer Dust must have borne witness to. She looked at Annie for a time before moving aside. "Come in." She said simply with a sad voice that didn't at all suit her. Still Annie entered and Dreamer shut the door behind them as she did.

"Mornin Dreamer." She kept her voice even, having promised herself she wouldn't give into any emotions once committed to this task. Dreamer herself looked like a mess of emotions. Her coat and mane were a distilled color of their previous vivid violet and pink. Her mane and tail were poorly maintained and her expression was of one that had given up. "Ah needed tah speak with ya if ya don't mind." Dreamer shook her head to advise she didn't and sat her haunches onto the ground, casting her gaze downward.

"I know why you re here." Dreamer finally spoke but refrained from making eye contact. "Just... just hear me out first. I just need to say what I need to say, then... then I promise I wont interrupt you." The bubbly and light-hearted manner of speech she normally carried was as faded away as her coat. Still Annie nodded and Dreamer continued. "I know you must hate me... I hate me. I hate myself so much. But understand I never thought... I never thought that... I just wanted to help him. I wanted to help him so much." She swallowed a lump in her throat, looking to continue. "I let myself get blinded to what could happen. I never thought that spell would hurt him! I didn't really! And... and it never said anything could go wrong in my books... but those are just excuses aren't they?" She blinked her eyes a few times but she wasn't able to prevent tears from passing down her face. "He's gone now, and it's my fault. I didn't think... I didn't know what to do. I never knew what to do! I just wanted to feel like... like I could help him, and be his hero." She raised one of her legs to wipe off the tears on her face.

"All the more reason, you know, to hate me. Because I was so stupid, and like I never really got it. But I got it now, I do. He really loved you Annie. Like he didn't just like you, or like just want you, but he really loved you. But I didn't get that, so like, I did whatever I wanted. Just to impress him but now..." She shook her head, out of the energy to make excuses for herself. "Now it doesn't even matter. So I decided that, like I knew, when you were coming I'd just let it happen. I don't care what it is but... just do it. Do whatever you like. I don't care what you want to do, but like, if it makes you feel better... just do it." She raised her eyes quickly to look at Annie's, then averted her gaze once more. "I won t say a word, to anyone! I might... I might cry cause like... I've always been a cry baby but... you can still do whatever you like. Cause I don't deserve any better!" She stood on all fours and bowed her head before the green earth pony. "So punish me! I'm ready... so you can punish me like I deserve. Because I'm not as important, I get that now, that I'm not as important as you. So... anything you want. It's yours."

Annie watched the unicorn confess to her, asking for retribution to be taken. She let her speak as promised, listened to each word carefully and never changed her expression. Once Dreamer had finished Annie approached her, and the unicorn shook and shrunk back out of fear like a scared woodland creature. Annie raised her hoof and Dreamer closed her eyes ready for the impact. She felt the hoof touch against her... gently on the shoulder.

"Anything ah want... that's what ya promised, right?" Dreamer Dust blinked in confusion and looked up at Annie, who's eyes didn't contain the anger she had been dreading and preparing herself for. Instead there was something deeper like an understanding. "So it don't matter none what ah say, ya'll do it?" Dreamer had a confused expression but nodded slowly. "Right then... follow me." Annie turned and headed out of Dreamer's store, leaving the unicorn in a confused haze but she obediently followed, locking up behind them as they left.

As they proceed through the streets Dreamer kept her head down unable to find the strength to pick it up. She didn't know where she was being lead but expected whatever Annie had planned she didn't want anyone near by for. Whatever it may be... she deserved it. Following the back of Annie's hooves she proceed along slowly until they finally stopped and turned to the nearest building. "Well now, here we are." Dreamer lifted her head to see Annie smiling at her, then looked on confused at the sign above their heads that read "Curiosity Shop". Her expression became one of realization as she understood where they were.

"Annie... Annie I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve to be..."

"Ya'll said ANYTHING ah wanted, right?" Dreamer had indeed agreed to such terms, but she didn't think Annie Smith would have taken her someplace that was so heart wrenching. Perhaps it was what she deserved. After all any satisfaction she got for feeling a debt was paid to Annie was undeserved. Slowly she nodded her head to Annie. "Right then, ya'll better be ready. By the time ahm done with ya, ya'll be covered in sweat and sore in every part of yer body." Dreamer looked at Annie a bit frightful not sure what that meant but didn't think it was anything good. Reaching up with her hoof Annie pulled down her hat and removed a key from the inside lining. With a careful accuracy she slid the key into the shop door lock, opened it and replaced the key in its resting place.

"You... you have Knick's key?" Dreamer looked on even further confused and Annie nodded confidently.

"Sure do, but I s pose it's mah key now. Since it's mah store now." Annie trotted inside and Dreamer just watched on in astonishment. "Ya'll gonna follow me or just stand outside all day?" Shaking her head awake she walked into the building behind Annie and looked around. It was the first time she'd even come by this building since... since their loss.

"Whoo Wee! Ain t this place a mess? Guess it needed a cleaning before ah got mah hands on it anyway. Good thing ah got me a free employee to help out." She looked back to Dreamer who was still in a perplexed state. "What, ya'll think it looks fine? We least gotta dust."

"Annie... this is your store now?" Apparently getting abused was essentially the primary thing on Dreamer Dust's mind when she had been called out this day. Being let into her deceased friend's store for hard labor not anywhere on her radar to be comprehended.

"Sure is, seems Knick was bout as organized as he could get when it came to this old store. Aside from keeping it tidy that is." She blew on the counter to clear some dust off it and the cash register. "He had a will written out, never even knew mahself till yesterday. Seemed he'd left the store an all his belongings to me. Guess he wanted tah be sure ah had something tah keep me well off. That or he just wanted tah be sure the store had someone tah take care of it." She smiled a little and brushed the dust off of a few other items. "Either way seems it's mine now. So we're gonna clean it up." She looked up at Dreamer from behind the counter. "No objections right? Ya said ya wouldn't complain." Dreamer looked on in amazement as to what was unfolding before her, looking all around the store itself and all the items that reminded her of her departed friend... and her current friend. Then cried openly.

"Annie! You... you really want me to help? You really will let me... let me be in here?" She sniffed trying to control her speech but it was difficult and Annie Smith rounded back around the counter to hug her unicorn friend.

"Shush now, ain t no one else ah can ask tah help me. No one else knows mah store better than me and yerself." Dreamer hugged her tightly and cried.

"Oh Annie! I'm so sorry! I've done so many... so many things wrong! You re too kind Annie! You're such a good pony!" She gasped for air around the embrace, letting it all out onto her friend's kindness. Once she was able to control herself she lowered onto her legs again and wiped her eyes dry. "So you... for... forgive me?"

"Ah do. But yer gonna work fer me today and were gonna clean this store up good. No complaints right?" Dreamer nodded furiously, feeling her heart soar from her friend's kindness.

"I just, kinda, you know, thought you'd be punishing me some way. I thought I deserved it." She looked down again at the floor.

"Well ah guess ah could stop by the clothin store an get yah fixed up in one of them fru-fru lacy maid outfits. S pose the boys wouldn't mind see that workin round the store." Dreamer picked her head up, wide eyed and blushing redder than a tomato.

"You... I mean I agreed to, like, anything! But you wouldn't..." Annie couldn't hold it back any further and began laughing out loud at Dreamer's expression.

"Ya'll shoulda seen yer face!" She stomped her hoof against the ground she was laughing so hard. "Ya'll feel fer it like a rock in a pond. Phew. Haven't laughed like that in a while." She sounded a little sad, but relieved to say it. " Sides we ain t got time tah fit ya fer a dress, there s work tah be done around here! So stop dreaming and get tah dusting these shelves." Dreamer Dust smiled for the first time in days, not minding to be the expense of a joke if she got her friend to laugh again. She nodded enthusiastically and went to work just as Annie said while the earth pony went to the back store room. It would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Morning had given way to noon, afternoon and finally evening. The two mares worked diligently all day cleaning, organizing and at times giving light repairs to the various items in the store. It wasn't until Annie dug around in Knick's store room that she realized just how much stuff he had! On top of that there were the mailed orders that had arrived at the store over the course of the week, his bed room and personal belongings, and thankfully his kitchen that had enough food in it to provide the two ponies with lunch and dinner. They cleaned, toiled and organized until the entire building was presentable again all in a single day. Annie looked over all the display items in satisfaction of their condition. Dreamer was sitting on the floor, true to Annie's word the unicorn was indeed sweaty and sore even before the day had finished. But both mares would admit it had been worth it. "It looks great Annie."<p>

"It does, don't it?" She smiled proudly at the transformed shop. In truth this entire act had not only been to improve the store's image but to help heal the hearts of the two ponies that had spent the most time in here outside of its previous owner; the act of cleaning catharsis for the remaining sorrow in their souls. "Well, we did a pretty fine job here. Looks like it'll be good an ready fer tomorrow." Dreamer picked herself up at the sound of more work approaching.

"We're coming back tomorrow? But didn't we clean everything already?" She looked around the store for any spot she had missed. Dreamer would have come back any day Annie had asked to help, no longer out of obligation but rather for desire to help her. Still she didn't see anything their previous work had left untouched.

"Yep, got it all nice an shiny. Now I can open up shop and start selling this stuff off." Dreamer's eyes widened.

"Your going to continue to run the store?" She sounded so surprised, Dreamer not sure if she'd have the strength for such an act so soon after... after it happened.

"Yep! That's why ah needed yer help to get it all cleaned up. Doors open tomorrow and everyone can come on in fer their discounted offers. Well, almost ready anyway." She turned to Dreamer and smiled. "Go on now, pick yer gift out."

"Ummm... what?" She looked more than a bit confused.

"Pick out yer gift. Ya get to choose what ya want from this store. Least I can offer ya." Dreamer look so touched by the offer she almost cried again, but held back the tears.

"Annie, I can't like... just take something from here! This is all yours!"

"That's right, now ahm offering ya a gift from it. Don't you go tellin me that ya feel nothin here is worth ya time." Dreamer shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not it, I don't, like, deserve this! I shouldn't be getting any gifts after I..."

"Hush. No more a that. Okay? Sides, ah got the most important thang ah wanted right here." Annie reached into the saddle bag she'd prepared while cleaning today and pulled out a blue fabric that was decorated with yellow stars, the blanket that had been on Knick's bed that Dreamer had noticed when they cleaned his room. The detail was so beautiful she wasn't surprised Annie would have wanted it, and figured she had probably spent a few nights under it with Knick herself.

Still, did that give her a right to take something too? Dreamer looked as if she would protest again but gave up, nodding to the earth pony. After all she'd agreed to go along with whatever Annie wanted her to do. No questions asked. So she lifted her head to look over the many exotic wonders the store had to offer. She was familiar with most of them but she'd never considered what she'd want from the store that was normally beyond her means, usually satisfied with any small item she was able to buy from time to time.. Standing before the shelves felt daunting... until she finally found that perfect thing.

"These... I'd like these." She commented, approaching the book case and motioning to the collection of books with matching covers. She used her magic to pull one out and admire it's exterior reading "Grimm Ponies' Fairy Tales". She flipped the pages slowly with her magic, looking at the illustrations.

"Are ya sure there Dreamer? Ah mean he's got a lot more impressive stuff here. Like that old record player, or that fancy decorated vase, or even that collection a rare gems." It was true that for a shop in a small village like Ponyville Knick had found one way or another to acquire some pretty rare items. The store wasn't abundant with them, but the few Knick owned he had enjoyed displaying for others to admire. Or purchase if they had the bits. "Them books ain t even that expensive ah don't think."

"No, these have to be it." She nodded and closed the one she was reading, collecting the others with her magic in a neat stack. "These have to be it for a gift to remember. From Knick Knack and Annie Knack." She smiled affectionately at Annie, who looked a little embarrassed at being given that last name.

"We a... we never actually got hitched y'know." She rubbed the back of her head shyly and Dreamer just walked up to her, nuzzling her face against Annie's.

"I don't think that matters, not really, not for your hearts." The mares enjoyed each other's company for a while longer before walking out the door, Annie pulling out the key to lock up once more. "So when do we start tomorrow?" Annie looked over surprised at the question.

"Ah shucks, ya don't gotta feel pressured no more Dreamer. Ah needed the help gettin started but ah can handle it mahself."

"Oh... I see." Dreamer looked away a little disappointed. She didn't want to be in Annie's debt forever but she didn't mind helping around the store. "Then um... can I ask you for a favor, just a small one, if it's okay?" Annie nodded to the unicorn as she got up the courage for her request. "Can you like, I dunno maybe if you need it, hire me to work for you?" She looked on at Annie expectantly. "Don't think you need to pay me, I don't even want like, a single bit! Just if I could maybe keep working along side you at the store, I'd be happy."

"But Dreamer, what about yer own store? Ya can't just abandon it without a way to make some money, can ya?" Dreamer looked away disappointed at having to answer Annie's question. She sighed lightly.

"It's like, you know, it wasn't really the most popular store to begin with." She trailed on slowly. "Ever since... since then nopony's come by. The mailpony doesn't even knock to leave what letters I get. It's not like anypony, and I mean anypony, has come by to even borrow a book. So if I could be around you... be around another pony again, I'd love it." She kicked her hoof against the ground shyly and Annie looked on with concern.

"Well then... I guess this is a two mare store." Dreamer perked up instantly at the agreement, the color even seeming to come back into her coat. "Heh, well now don't get yerself too attached. Ya'll can feel free tah help me out till ah sell it off anyhow." Dreamer's expression and her books dropped to the ground in shock.

"You're... you're selling the store!" She exclaimed out loud.

"Yep, reckon so. Gonna discount most everythang in there and when it's all said and done gonna put up the shop fer sale. Can't really afford tah run the farm and keep this place goin ." Dreamer had trouble hiding her disappointment. She understood what Annie was saying but it still seemed shocking.

"But... isn't this your precious gift from Knick? Are you sure you wanna sell it?" Annie rubbed the back of her shyly as she seemed at a loss for words for the first time tonight. Dreamer watched on as her earth pony friend struggled to come up with the right thing to say.

"Well ya see... Knick actually left me with one other thang to remember him by." Dreamer looked on puzzled, not really understanding what that could possibly be.

"Your... blanket?" That didn't seem right and Annie's expression confirmed it.

"Something that's gonna be a bit more of a hassle to handle than a store." Annie rubbed her side with her hoof gingerly and Dreamer watched on with a confused expression. Until slowly the gears began to turn in her mind and eventually the idea clicked.

"YOU RE PREGNANT!" She practically shouted it to the whole village and Annie stumbled back a bit from the shout. "Sorry, sorry!" She walked forward looking at Annie, then her stomach, then her again. "Are you... are you really...?"

"Heh, looks like Knick left me with a gift neither of us knew about. Just like 'em to leave me saddled with the hard job, ain t it?" Even though she was complaining Annie smiled proudly talking about the bundle of joy she'd be carrying for some time now. Dreamer was actually hopping up and down in place looking at her until she just exploded into a laugh.

"I can't believe it! You're going to be a mom! Oh wow! OH WOW! Oh Wowie-wow-wow!" She kept hopping up and down, now moving around Annie in circles till the earth pony pulled her back down to earth. "Sorry! But oh wow! Are you excited! I'm excited, are you excited!" The color rushed back into Dreamer's body with the happy news and Annie could only smile on calmly.

"Well ah'll be honest when ah first found out ah was a bit nervous ya'know? Ah mean what do ah know about being a mama? But when ah consider everythang ah guess that yeah ahm pretty darn happy about it." She beamed proudly at the unicorn. " Course Mama bout near flew threw the roof when ah told 'er. Couldn't tell if she was happy with me or upset that ah got mahself knocked up but was nothin she could do but celebrate." The two mares giggled a bit over the scenario. "Papa well... once he picked his jaw up off tha floor he told me ah wasn't allowed back out in the field till the little tyke came out. Poor Arrow got saddled with all mah chores and he and Mama are watchin over me like a hawk. So if nothin else but tah keep me from goin stir crazy ah got this here store." She smiled up at the building that would be opening it's doors and coming to life with tomorrow's sunrise. "Guess ah got me an employee tah look after now too." Dreamer nodded proudly.

"Don't worry boss, I'll totally be the best employee you've ever had!"

"Ya'll be the only employee ah ever had." The girls laughed lightly with each other, thankful to be able to do so again. Turning out of town Annie headed back to her farm from Ponyville, escorted by her unicorn friend. " Course if ya really wanna help me drum up business maybe ya can get fitted for one of them frilly maid outfits like we talked about before?"

"You're joking. ... you are joking right?"

* * *

><p>"Ah was joking a course, but ah threatened her with it on the slow days of those last few weeks we kept the store open just fer fun. That first day though ah don't think ah ever did see so many ponies in Knick's store at once. They were all so surprised when they got their letters informin 'em of their orders finally being received and the advertisement of the discounted sale we put on. Ah opened that store every mornin fer four weeks, Dreamer Dust with me every day of it. We made a lot of bits, and even though she didn't want none of it ah still managed to pay her back with lunches and dinners at least." Granny took a sip of her refilled tea, enjoying the soothing feeling of the warm liquid after having talked on for such a long while.<p>

"Once ah closed up shop fer good ah reckoned the best place tah sell all the unwanted and too expensive stock woulda been Canterlot. So ah hitched up a cart full of it and ah got ready tah travel, but Dreamer insisted she come along with. Ah reckon she felt she had tah be there tah the end and ah didn't mind the company none. Course once word got out ah was carrying a foal well Wither Rose and Spring Shade insisted on pullin the cart themselves with us mares in it. Even though they wanted tah help they insisted they were only comin along fer Wither tah find some new scenery tah paint, and Spring Shade said he wanted tah show off tah the royal guards fer a chance tah join." The old mare stretched herself out a bit and let out a yawn. "Oh, pardon me deary." She took another sip and for a moment gathered her thoughts.

"News traveled quick tah the rest of town that ah was headin out and Lolli Pop asked tah come too. She said she wanted tah shop around Canterlot but ah reckon she just wanted some time round all of us and maybe one of the stallions in particular." Granny laughed a bit to herself, it sounded light-hearted but filled with many years of experience. "Her and Spring Shade got tah talkin too after that trip, reckon they were lookin tah spend some quality time of their own together. But a bunch of fillies and colts travelin round on their own didn't sit right with my Pa, us being unsupervised and all. So he got into his head to send Arrow along." She laughed a bit louder this time. "Ah reckon he had no idea what he was doin there with all a us but he enjoyed his time all the same."

"Dreamer and ah sold all the stock in the first two days, barely had tah work hard at it. Seemed Knick's high quality items was just the thang those fru-fru ponies in Canterlot loved, no offense deary. Since we all had prepared for a longer trip we spent the next three days just enjoying the town. The girls and ah found a bunch a different stores tah shop round in with our newly acquired bits, picking out outfits fer ourselves and a few items fer the little one on the way." Granny smiled momentarily thinking back on those days forever ago. "Wither managed tah paint more than scenery, somehow sweet talking two of the local mares tah do some private modeling fer 'em. He never did show us what exactly he got up tah painting with those ponies but he said it was one of the best vacations he ever took. Spring Shade had the most memorable, staying true tah his word and performing publicly tah get the attention of the royal guards, this time round with Arrow's help since he had a pegasus friend tah do some fancier tricks. They got their attention all right, nearly kept us another day trying tah talk them outta gettin in trouble. Ah spared those boys any grief by not tellin Papa about it, but at least he got tah see the inside of the castle. Be it accompanied by the guards than bein with 'em, and only the holdin cells." She smiled again, looking down into her tea cup having let the memories poured out of her so openly after so many years.

"Ah s'pose there ain t too much tah tell after that. Ah inherited this here farm an mahself and family been workin it ever since." She nodded, looking thoughtful in recollection of all the events she had just unfolded to her audience. "Well ah've been rambling on for how long now? Ah just wanted tah say thank ya for lettin an old pony relive her best years." The purple unicorn before Granny Smith watched on in wonderment, just registering that the story she'd been told had ended. Twilight reached a hoof up to wipe her eyes a bit, getting rid of a few tears more that had sprung up listening to Granny recall her history. Small stains from the tears having fallen onto her scroll which had not a word written since Granny had begun to tell her tale.

"You went through so much." Twilight finally said in a forlorn voice. "You endured so much difficulty... I can't even imagine what it must have been like." She looked on at Granny Smith with a concerned pity but the elderly pony wasn't having any of it.

"Ah reckon no more than any other pony before me." She nodded with an unbreakable spirit that Twilight was beginning to admire. "Ponies live and die every day Twilight, ah got tah send off my fair share and usher in new ones as well. Ah consider mahself blessed."

"But your husband..." Twilight looked on with a sadness, feeling slightly ashamed she had ever come to Granny with these questions knowing how much pain was tied to them for her.

"Ah ain t never been married Twilight. But ah s pose it don't matter none, was how everypony remembered ole Knick Knack as mah husband." The name alone summoned so many emotions to the old pony's face, and it was pleasant to see that the most powerful one seemed to still be love in her smile. "Knick passed on an ah miss him no doubt. But he left me with a greater blessin than ah ever knew before. Ah think had he been round long enough he would have been more than happy tah see his kin growin up, having foals of their own and seeing them grow to run this farm just as well as ah ever could." The sun was setting now out the window and Granny grunted a little as she began to rise. Twilight sprung up to walk around and help her onto her hoofs. "Reckon ah ain t the young, purdy thang ah used tah be in that story huh?" She smiled on at Twilight who smiled back.

"If I were to look at your heart I don't think I'd be able to tell the difference." Granny nodded to her.

"Well, like ah said ah doubt ah gave you anything more tah work with than ya had but that's mah story." Despite having hinged on every word Twilight realized it was true. She now understood how dangerous her actions had been and the possible risks involved. She now knew something more about the cause but it was still too undefined to take action against. There was something in this town that somehow was drawn to her friends.

"I think I've learned a great deal Granny." So much to consider. This terrible thing that had stolen Knick Knack away and threatened her friends had no known source but could latch to their hearts. Had no known motive that Twilight could decipher; all of their problems had originated from things experienced in their foalhood. If she had some sort of frame of reference like a dusty old book about these dreams they had that... "Dusty book... dreams... That's it! That's the key!" Twilight suddenly exclaimed and surprised Granny much how she'd shocked Rarity earlier today. "Dreamer Dust! Your unicorn friend! She had a book! It was... it was... ooooooh... you told me..." Twilight looked at her scroll but it was still blank aside from the small wet stains near the bottom. "Spirits... Spirits and Deities of Ages Past!" She finally announced in victory.

"Granny, I've never seen or heard of that book before. I've gone through all of Ponyville Library's literature as well as most of Canterlot's and my own collection. That book might hold the source of all these problems!" She felt a swell of spirit surge into her from the excitement of an actual clue! "If I can get my hands on that book I can find out what this is. I can identify it, contain or dispose of it, and then I can protect everyone from it happening ever again! No more nightmares and I can avenge Knick Knack!" In her rush of excitement she'd failed to notice the disapproving gaze of Granny Smith looking upon her, and hunkered herself down while lowering her ears feeling like a foal that spoke out of turn. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak his name so freely..."

"Twilight, head up now." Twilight took a moment still feeling guilty but raised her head to the kindly old pony's request. "Ya listened on tah my story word for word and held each bit tightly in yer mind, but did ya not hear the spirit of it?" Twilight looked on confused, not sure what Granny meant. "Like mah Papa told me when ah was just a young mare, we gotta protect others from this. We can't just go diggin round less we disturb it."

"But... but your husband. And Pinkie and Fluttershy. Anypony else that's suffered because of this, we have a chance to stop it with this one book. How can I ignore them when I can possibly do something to stop it?" Twilight pleaded feeling her self twisted inside, pushed into a place where she didn't want to be disrespectful to her home but couldn't ignore a problem before her. "How can I let somepony be in pain when I can stand up to it?" Granny put a gentle hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"Be a good friend Twilight. Keep being a good friend, like ya always have. Like dear Applejack talks about the lot of ya. If ya all support one another, if ya'll protect each other in yer love and kindness you can protect yer hearts from any sort a pain. Be there an maybe it won t be able tah take hold again." She rubbed her hoof on the young mare's shoulder to ease her suffering and internal difficulties. " Sides, ah don't remember where that book coulda possibly gone."

"Wait... it isn't still with your friend Dreamer Dust?" Twilight asked confused and Granny closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Ahm afraid Dreamer is no longer part a this world, Twilight. Ah've had tah see more than my share a friends off onto the next place we go. Ah couldn't even begin tah tell ya what happened with all a her possessions."

"Oh." Twilight lowered her head in defeat. She thought of maybe pressing further to ask if Dreamer Dust had any relatives but didn't want to batter the kindly old pony with any more sad memories after listening to her story. "Well... I guess it was worth a shot. But thank you so much Granny. I feel I learned a lot more than what I came here to find." Granny nodded to the young Unicorn who turned to exit and let her begin on dinner.

"Oh Twilight, can ya do a favor for an old mare?" She stopped and turned eager to repay any favor to Granny Smith. "Be sure an leave out any a this in yer letters tah Celestia if ya don't mind?" Twilight's eagerness dropped hearing the request. She was about to question further but remembered what Granny had said about the spirit of her story. Of the lesson she'd asked her to remember about Ponyville. Although it weighed on her heart, she nodded to the old pony.

"As you wish, Ms. Annie Knack." Twilight thought she saw some of the old youth sparkle in Granny's eye before she turned to her stove and got to work. Twilight exited the home and headed up an old but familiar path back to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>It had taken some time but Twilight was rewarded as she had expected to be when the moon finally rose full of light from Princess Luna's magic. Before her the blue flowers each began to slowly unfold and bloom, catching the moon's light and sparkling for an instant as they released the contained moisture and resembled the stars of their namesake. They really were lovely flowers and stood out amongst the field on the hill overlooking Ponyville. Twilight had never come out this way before as she never had a reason, but understood why she may have subconsciously avoided it. No matter how beautiful it was, a cemetery was still a cemetery and it made a pony feel sadness to look upon the lost memories of those before them. Clearing her throat Twilight prepared herself, feeling a little silly and glad no one was there to see her.<p>

"Hello there Mr. Knick Knack. My name's Twilight Sparkle, I'm uh... a friend of your grand daughter Applejack. I don't know if you know about Applejack but I'd imagine you would considering well... I just think you probably would." She was stumbling through this never having addressed the departed before. Out of respect for him she tried to clean her speech up. "I know I should have a seed to offer you before talking but I'm afraid there wasn't any way for me to get one in time and well... I had to see you right away. I spoke with Annie. I know you remember her. She's a lot older now but I bet she's the same as when you knew her. Her farm is doing well too and she uh... she told me about your situation." Twilight was feeling flustered but managed to continue despite her audience not actually being present while she spoke.

"You see, Annie was really sad to see what happened to you and I can understand. Your other friend Dreamer Dust was sad that you had to leave too. But my friends... my friends had the same problem as you did. But I solved it, I managed to save them! I didn't ever realize how lucky I was to have done it but somehow they came out okay be it their hearts or their will or mine or... well... I still don't know." She admitted trying to stay on topic. "I don't want to have something like what happened to you happen again, and it seems some people in town think there's something here. Maybe you saw it or maybe you never did... or maybe it was just in our heads to begin with. I can't tell but I know it's caused by things that happen in the real world and well... I want to stop it. For my friends and for you Mr. Knick Knack." Now came the hard part, the part that felt a bit selfish but necessary.

"I don't know how or even if it will help but I can't just leave it be. I know now that there's a book out there. It might be lost forever but I know that there's something out there with a possible answer. I'm going to find it Mr. Knick Knack, and I hope you'll wish me well in doing so. Because you re the only one I can tell this to or ask for help from... directly anyway. I promised Annie Smith I wouldn't spread rumors and that I wouldn't tell Princess Celestia, oh, I'm her student by the way! But I guess that's not important... anyway! If somehow my words get to you than just know I'm not giving up the fight. For you and everyone else. I'll let you know if I learn anything, but that book is probably long gone now. So I guess it's you and me when the next clue arrives." Twilight somehow felt better. She knew she couldn't leave it alone, she knew that she couldn't talk openly about this with anyone else. But she felt more at peace with her problem now that someone had shared their experiences with her. Even if one of them had already passed on she was grateful to him as well, and regretted only that she never got to speak to him in person. "You rest though, okay? Because your wife and granddaughter... they're amazing ponies. And with ponies like them around I think everything will be just fine."

With a calm mind and spirit Twilight descended the silent hill back to Ponyville. She didn't know what the future would hold, but now she would be careful. This mystery wasn't solved (and it may never be solved) but it had one heck of a unicorn to deal with should it arrive again.

* * *

><p>Applejack walked along the barn's side counting the baskets of apples they'd collected thus far. It had been a few days since her friend Twilight had come by to visit her Granny and even though AJ didn't know what the visit had been about it seemed to perk up Granny's mood some. For that alone Applejack was grateful to her friend. Seemed like there wasn't a thing in Equestria that Twilight couldn't improve upon. "Lookin like it's gonna be a good harvest this year." She smiled at the collection of apples that her brother and herself had bucked and brought in. They weren't even half way done but had more than enough to sell off to the stores, restaurants and at the market for anypony to buy. She hoped anyway, never was good with them fancy mathematics. Should have just let Big Mac do the counting. Still a harvest like this should bring in...<p>

"About two hundred thousand bits!" Yeah, two hundred thousand bits! Wait... Applejack didn't say that.

"Nah, it's all dusty. It's probably only worth like fifty thousand bits." Applejack looked around to see what the source of the voices could be. She wandered around the barn as the tiny filly voices grew louder.

"That dust is all old too! It's probably got like... extra value cause it's so old." As she rounded the corner into the barn and looked about she recognize the voice of her little sister Applebloom and what was probably her friends. Applejack dreaded what the Cutie Mark Crusaders were up to today on her farm trying to find their special talents.

"Then this book must be like a million bits cause it looks super old!" That was the charming little voice of Rarity's sister Sweetie Bell. The search lead to little results before AJ realized they were coming from above in the loft.

"Land sakes, what are them fillies gettin into now?" Applejack began the slow careful climb up the ladder and found the girls up top with a familiar chest near by and a blanket spread out between all of them.

"It's all like old mare stuff in here. The only cool thing I found were these old spurs. They're maybe like five hundred... thousand bits." Applebloom's tomboyish friend Scootaloo stated with some dejection. It was with the dread of realization that Applejack recognized that chest and some of the things in it.

"Applebloom! What in the hay are ya'll doin up here!" Applejack rose up into the loft off the ladder and all three fillies looked over to see the older sister. "This is Granny's chest!"

"Ah know, we're trying tah get our appraisal cutie marks!" Applebloom held up what looked like a collection of small gems that she was sure Rarity would buck a pony across town to get her hooves on. Meaning Granny would buck her kids into next week if she caught these fillies rooting through her possessions. "Ahm appraising these thangs at about... thirty million bits!"

"No way!" Scootaloo commented dropping the spurs onto the loft's wooden floor. Applejack winced seeing them hit the ground but thankfully they were a solid enough metal that it didn't damage them. "They're only like... 25 thousand bits at most."

"Oh an ya got yer cutie mark fer tellin that already?" At the question each one of the girls looked to their sides to see if they indeed did get their marks, each flank still rather blank. Applejack sighed and shook her head.

"Alright! Ya'll git outta Granny's thangs and ah'll help yah get yer marks some other way. Lets see..." Reaching back into her pretty blond mane she pulled out a small bag and shook it open onto her hoof, dropping some money. "That's about... ten bits!" She offered them to her sister. "Ya'll head on down tah the thrift store an see if yah can find the most valuable thing ya can buy for that."

"That's a good idea, maybe if we don't get the appraisal cutie marks we can get bargaining cutie marks!" The girls seemed thrilled at the idea of a new crazy quest for their hidden talents and all rose up.

"We all better put away Granny's stuff first." Applebloom reached down to repack her grandmother's heirlooms but Applejack was quick to step in.

"That's not necessary none!" She tried to put a smile on despite sweating bullets over the girls breaking something. "Ya'll just git on goin an ah'll take care of it fer ya."

"Thanks sis!" The trio made their way down the ladder discussing what would be the best item to buy at the thrift store and debating that against the idea of using the money for ice cream instead. Once they were gone Applejack breathed a sigh of relief seeing nothing looked damaged.

"Thank Celestia." She murmured and began gently loading each item back into the chest, careful to protect each of Granny's special memories. As she did she looked a few over and began to recognize them. "Hey... ah remember this ole lamp. Granny used tah keep it in Big Mac's room." She smiled and lowered it in, picking up the gems she didn't know where they came from and then pulling up the blanket off the floor, shaking the dust off it. As she folded it over the blue blanket with the moon and star design sparked memories as well. "Ah'll be... Mama used tah wrap this round us when we were just lil foals. Ah always wondered where it got tah." She admired the beautiful design and always enjoyed having it warm her up when she was young. As the last of the items were collected up all that was missing was the big book Sweetie Bell had opened before they left. "Hmm... what's this here now?" She leaned forward reading the text and clearing her throat.

"... while it cannot be defined in traditional senses of good and evil, even pertaining to those in direct influence over chaos and harmony, these forces are often undeniable and have a profound effect on the individuals. What little information given shows these forces can tie themselves to a location and manipulate outwardly from these sources. This outward source isn't confirmed to have motive, but can possibly be manipulated by the motives of the affected with the possibility to directly draw in other individuals. The origins of this magical influence has never been given a direct correlation to any known spirit or deity of recognized name or history. However those that have studied it say it is most likely tied to..."

"What the hay is all of this!" Applejack closed what seemed like a weird textbook and read the cover. "Spirits and Deities of Ages Past? The heck would Granny have a book like this fer?" Seemed awfully weird that Granny would have held onto anything with some kind of supernatural ties. She never spoke of anything of the sort, in fact she always seemed to disapprove of that weird mumbo jumbo. Gave Applejack the creeps. "Hmmm... wonder if Twi' would want tah git her hands on this? I dunno how it ended up in Granny's chest but it don't seem like somethin she'd keep." Applejack looked over the book in hoof considering the value of it, similar to her little sister just moments ago.

"Nah." She tossed it into the chest and closed the lid, sliding the storage chest back into its original resting place. "If Granny kept it, it musta been important to 'er. Best get back tah work." She already felt guilty she'd let Applebloom and her friends root through her old belongings, she didn't want to make it worse by doing the same. Sides all that old stuff only really had value to her Granny anyway, and nopony else... for now.


End file.
